


La Sirenita

by Moonyta, siliceb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Master/Pet, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyta/pseuds/Moonyta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siliceb/pseuds/siliceb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En las profundidades del universo, se  inicia el desmantelamiento de un laboratorio ilegal. La liga descubre que entre las criaturas se encuentra Bruce, un tritón de  escamas azules. Cuando los ojos de Superman chocan con los de la criatura, una marea de sentimientos comienza a crecer dentro de él. </p><p>La única opción para salvar  a Bruce es ofrecerle un nuevo hogar  y la tierra parece ser la mejor opción. Ahora deberá adaptarse a su nueva vida  al lado de su salvador.</p><p> </p><p>¿Será  buena idea llevar a un tritón al corazón de Metrópolis?</p><p>Historia finalizada</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encuentros

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en estas hermosas imágenes.
> 
> http://zaainart.tumblr.com/post/104810401181/after-watching-this-comic
> 
> http://supermantights.tumblr.com/post/98869704691/perooooo-a-short-story-about-superman-saving

No recordaba desde cuándo estaba ahí; tenía recuerdos lejanos, muy lejanos de otras aguas, cristalinas y frescas, de otros como él, de alguien que lo quería, de alguien que lo amaba tanto como para sacrificarse por él.  
  
Había tenido una madre y un padre, como la mayoría de los seres de aquella galaxia, y también sabía que sus padres habían muerto. Aun si la imagen ya no era tan clara como antes, podía ver su sangre tiñendo las aguas de rojo, y después oscuridad.  
  
Ahora, se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de aquel laboratorio, donde pasaba los días mirando hacia las otras jaulas. Cuando no estaban experimentando en él, podía ver como experimentaban en otras criaturas, y como cada vez, la colección crecía y crecía.

 

 

Suspiró y miró las burbujas juguetear con sus cabellos antes de perderse en la superficie; tenía hambre, mucha, hacia días no había movimiento en el laboratorio, y aunque eso significaba no experimentaban en él, también significaba no había nadie que lo alimentara. Las otras criaturas comenzaban a violentarse, golpeándose una y otra vez contra las rejas y paredes que los contenían, pero él sabía aquello era inútil. Lo había intentado por demasiado tiempo hasta entender, que siempre estaría ahí, entre estrechas paredes de cristal, y entre cadenas.  
  
Tenía hambre... un hambre que comenzaba a resultar dolorosa, pero trataba de enfocarse en algo más como las pequeñas burbujas de aire que se adherían a las paredes de su estrecho contenedor, sin embargo  ver la desesperación de las otras criaturas solo le hacía pensar una y otra vez en que era probable los hubieran abandonado a su suerte. Morirían de hambre, como bestias.  
  
Después de todo no eran más que eso, bestias.  
  


Comenzó  a desear poder hundirse hasta el fondo de su pecera, así,  podría descansar, llevaba muchos meses sostenido por cadenas que lo habían lastimado en las muñecas e incluso en la base de su cola; sus aletas estaban rotas, pero no importaba porque su espacio de confinamiento era tan reducido que no  necesitaba nadar, así que quizá, morir de hambre estaba bien, al menos por fin, encontraría el final de su miserable existencia.  
  
Habría paz.  
  
O eso había pensado.

 

 

La puerta del laboratorio crujió al romperse de manera salvaje, una enorme figura la atravesó y el metal rompiéndose volvió a hacer unos ruidos muy fuertes y desagradables.  
  
— ¡Hey Big Blue deja algo para los demás! —Hal Jordan entró flotando al laboratorio. Detrás de él iba Superman, caminando con los puños apretados.

Acababa de golpear a un androide gigante que había atravesado la puerta hasta aquel lugar. El androide era un guardia de seguridad que había estado resguardando la entrada hasta la llegada de linterna verde y del kryptoniano. — Cielos mira esto— Hal silbó —Debe haber más de tres docenas de diferentes especies en peligro, el rastro del circo nos trajo hasta aquí —alumbraba con su anillo de un lado a otro, había luz en el laboratorio pero no funcionaba en todas las esquinas.

 

 

Cuando la luz le dio en el rostro, sintió como si sus ojos estuvieran en fuego, y retrocedió, golpeándose con violencia contra una  de sus paredes de cristal.

 

_“¿Quiénes eran esos seres?”_

 

Jamás los había visto, y eran completamente diferentes a su dueño...no entendía  lo que hablaban. Frunció el entrecejo y pego sus manos a los vidrios acercándose más.  
  


—Pobres criaturas —El marciano entró caminando con tranquilidad, el lugar le resultaba sobrecogedor— Mírenlos, arrancados de sus hogares para fines experimentales... no deben comprender algo más allá de la crueldad y el sufrimiento —Miró a Hal —Los tubos parecen estar marcados con el cuadrante de su origen, ¿crees que los Linterna puedan devolverlos a su hogar? —Continúo mirando con tristeza  el lamentable espectáculo. Algunos organismos más delicados ya habían perecido sin alimento o cuidado. —Es una lástima nos tomara tanto tiempo dar con este sitio después de aprender a los responsables.

 

 

—Estoy enviando ahora mismo un comunicado a los guardianes, no creo que haya problema en llevarlos de regreso a sus hogares, solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que ninguno de ellos sea peligroso.  
  
—Si fueran peligrosos no estarían aquí encerrados, hubieran encontrado la manera de ponerse en contra de sus captores —Clark comentó mientras seguía recorriendo el lugar.  
  
—En realidad las criaturas peligrosas y exóticas son las más populares para comercializar como mascotas, aunque este laboratorio no parece trabajar con la idea de vender mascotas —Hal seguía escaneando las cápsulas y rejas una por una.  
  


Y entonces...  
  


Clark lo vio.  
  


Había hecho ruido al retroceder violentamente, pero las otras criaturas también estaban respondiendo de manera agitada así que el ruido provocado se había sumado al resto. Clark pegó las manos al cristal de aquella pecera reducida y miró al interior con  una mezcla de curiosidad y compasión —Hola…

 

 

Los ojos claros  del tritón se abrieron impresionados ante la figura y retrocedió de inmediato asustado; estaba solamente acostumbrado a la presencia de su amo y a pesar de que había mantenido la calma al verlos llegar, no era lo mismo el tener a aquel titán tan cerca de él.

 

— ¿Que has encontrado ahí?  —El marciano se acercó y observó a la criatura que parecía refugiarse en el estrecho extremo del tubo que lo contenía —Parece un tritón —Se inclinó a leer la etiqueta y sus facciones se entristecieron —Su planeta está marcado como extinto, me temo que no indica la causa o donde podríamos encontrar otros como él, y es un universo demasiado grande para buscar su hogar.  —Se acercó más —Se ve casi humano.  
  
La fuerte cola del tritón golpeo contra el vidrio en un intento violento pero inútil de alejarse.

 

— ¡Oh no! no hagas eso, vas a lastimarte —Los ojos de Superman se inundaron de un arrebato protector. No había un gesto de lastima, sino verdadera empatía y preocupación. Él sabía mejor nadie lo que significaba un planeta extinto.

 — ¿Puedes comunicarte con él? — Intercambió una mirada con J’onn — ¿Puedes decirle que no corre peligro y que no vamos a lastimarlo?  —Clark  le tocó el hombro con su mano para pedirle aquel favor. Sabía que también él debía comprender la delicada situación de aquella criatura.

 

Se tomó un momento para mirar al tritón,  tenía el cabello oscuro y corto y varias escamas pequeñas en los brazos y pómulos. Con un suspiro, reanudo lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
—Linterna, creo que puedo darles espacio en la fortaleza a todos los que lo necesiten —Miró hacia el policía espacial que seguía ocupado escaneando etiquetas.  
  
— No creo que haya problemas con eso, aunque todos deben ser reubicados. Lo mejor para todos ellos es regresar a casa.

 

 

J’onn apartó suavemente a Clark  para poder mirar dentro del estanque en busca de los ojos de aquel ser acuático en busca de establecer un contacto mental con él.

 

_“Está bien, estas a salvo, no venimos a lastimarte, venimos a liberarte”_

 

 

 Al escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza, el tritón dejo de luchar y se quedó muy quieto, lentamente volvió al extremo donde se encontraban el marciano y el superhombre. Colocó una mano contra el cristal mirándoles largamente, se había olvidado del hambre por completo y ahora solo podía ver aquel par  ojos azules  que le recordaban a las cristalinas aguas de su hogar.  


 

— Parece que su  nombre es Bruce —le informó a Clark - Y necesitará un hogar.

 

 

— ¿Podrías...conectarme a su mente por favor?

 

 

Cuando J’onn lo hizo, Clark le agradeció y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro para que pudiera seguir su camino revisando el estado mental de otras criaturas.  
  
_"Bruce, hola, mi nombre es Superman.... en realidad mi nombre es Clark. Superman es otro nombre que las personas usan para llamarme... yo voy a cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?"_   —Sonrió y descansó su frente contra el cristal— Estarás a salvo —Flotó para poder meterse dentro del tanque de agua, lo hizo lentamente porque el espacio era muy reducido y no quería asustar a Bruce, pero quería romper sus cadenas.

 

 

La invasión en su estrecho espacio personal hizo al tritón agitarse  de nuevo, salpicando y golpeándose contra el cristal; siempre lo sacaban de aquel tanque, pero jamás se introducía nadie, y aquello lo descolocaba; estaba tan alterado que apenas escuchaba las palabras amables del otro, y cuando Clark estuvo casi por completo sumergido, recibió un fuerte coletazo del otro que le miraba peligrosamente.  
  
No le gustaba invadieran su espacio personal... era lo único que realmente era de él.  
  
Vio su sangre tiñendo las aguas, después de haber removido su cola de manera tan violenta,   los grilletes  que la sujetaban habían abierto antiguas laceraciones pero no sentía dolor, no sentía hambre, solo quería... solo quería que lo dejaran solo. No confiaba en ellos, no confiaba en nadie. Nadie jamás le había mostrado lo que era la bondad, así que no tenía razones para tranquilizarse y simplemente dejarse ayudar.

— ¡Superman! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí dentro? —Hal corrió hacia el tanque, preocupado de que la criatura estuviera atacando a Superman. Sin embargo, Clark era invulnerable y había pocas probabilidades de que una criatura cautiva y débil pudiera lastimarlo.  
  
— Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no quise asustarte, lo lamento —Clark extendió las manos tratando de sujetar a aquel bellísimo ser, pero Bruce parecía furioso e inquieto. Clark no quiso arriesgarse a romper los grilletes con su visión laser, así que tomó las cadenas y de momento se contentó con romperlas para liberar al tritón de sus ataduras, aunque los grilletes seguían en las muñecas y en la cola.

 

Superman salió del agua a prisa. No quería alterarlo más.  
  
— Lo mejor será que J’onn los ponga a dormir para trasladarlos —Hal opinó.

 

Y aquello era lo último que Bruce había escuchado antes de sentir como empezaba a hundirse en el tanque... sonrió cuando toco el fondo y pudo encontrar algo de paz entra la oscuridad.  



	2. Verduras y mariscos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce parece tener pésimo carácter y Clark solo quiere acercarse. 
> 
> ¿Un par de algas serán suficientes para hacer ceder al testarudo tritón?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Es un placer saber que esta historia ha sido de su agrado. Sus comentarios y kudos nos hacen muy felices. Gracias por leer un capitulo más~

Cuando abrió los ojos, el agua donde estaba era... diferente.

 

Con la tecnología de la fortaleza no les había tomado mucho tiempo, hacer un análisis del agua que contenía al tritón y dictaminar que era simple agua de mar, así que conseguirla no había resultado difícil. Cuando el kryptoniano supo aquello voló hasta una de las zonas más limpias  del océano que pudo encontrar y llevó desde ahí, el líquido para el nuevo hogar de Bruce.  
  
El tritón parpadeó curioso mirando la cristalina agua donde estaba, y sintió la ausencia de los grilletes, reemplazados por alguna especie de elemento que le rodeaba las muñecas y cola; era suave y no lo molestaba. Podía moverse con libertad, y era obvio estaba en un nuevo lugar; nadó, hasta que de pronto golpeó la cristalina pared, y retrocedió; seguía siendo prisionero, solamente era una prisión más grande... y linda.

 

 

— El nuevo huésped ha despertado señor —El robot número siete entró a la habitación de Clark. El Kryptoniano aun vestía el uniforme de Superman.  
  
— Lo escuché, muchas gracias —Le sonrió y dejó a un lado un par de cosas en las que estaba trabajando. Con pasos rápidos salió y fue en busca de su invitado.

 

 

No había colocado al tritón en la zona del zoológico porque temía que Bruce pensará que ahora formaba parte de una nueva colección. En cambio, había ocupado toda una enorme habitación para poner en el centro un contenedor de cristal transparente que ocupaba docenas de metros cuadrados. La estructura era imponente, parecía un cubo líquido que se sostenía solo.  
  
La comunicación mental que el marciano había establecido sin duda ya tendría que haber desaparecido. Ahora Clark temía que no hubiera otra manera de comunicarse con Bruce. Tenía una charola con comida en sus manos, se detuvo fuera del cubo de cristal y dio unos suaves golpecitos en él para atraer la atención de su huésped.

 

Las vibraciones  de aquel llamado viajaron por el agua hasta atraer la atención del tritón. Se giró sorprendido y lo vio, a aquel titán del laboratorio,  pensó que tal vez aquel debía ser su nuevo dueño.

 

Cuidadosamente se acercó hasta la orilla y le miró un momento con franco interés antes de decidir su nuevo dueño no le importaba, seguramente pronto tendría otro nuevo y después otro, aunque le agradaba la sensación limpia y transparente de su nuevo hogar.

 

  
Miró lo que el otro llevaba y torció los labios al ver demasiado... verde, nada similar a lo que solía consumir, así que con algo de desdén se dio la media vuelta, nadando para alejarse  y hundirse en el fondo de aquella pecera. Se hizo un ovillo y se quedó inmóvil ahí.  
  


 

Hubiera sido mejor encontrar la paz como las otras criaturas, era más sencillo.

 

 

 

Clark miró el plato que había servido. Tomando en cuenta la dieta usual de los peces y las cosas que Arthur solía comer, había considerado que sería una buena idea presentarle un plato que tuviera en su mayor parte vegetales, hojas marinas y cosas similares.

 

Cuando Bruce había mostrado interés, su corazón había latido con emoción. Lo único que deseaba era hacer feliz a aquel ser. No se trataba de su complejo de héroe, realmente quería hacer algo para lograr que Bruce olvidará su encierro.  
  
— ¿Hay algo mal con la comida?... —Su pregunta no llegó hacia nadie porque Bruce ya se había retirado al fondo del tanque. Clark tomó un par de acelgas de la charola, dejó el resto en el suelo y  entró de nuevo al agua. Como ahora el espacio era mayor, confiaba en que Bruce no reaccionaria de manera tan salvaje. Nadó hasta el tritón y le puso una mano en el hombro.

 

 

El otro reaccionó con violencia golpeándole con la cola, se alejó un poco y lo miró peligrosamente antes de ver su mano con las acelgas, lo que provocó que además de todo,  torciera los labios y se cruzara de brazos. Desvió la mirada ofendido de que quisieran alimentarlo con aquello... no era plancton. Miró a Clark de pies a cabeza, pero el movimiento de la capa roja en el agua le hizo quedarse muy quieto y acercarse lentamente, tocando el material, haciéndolo sonreír. Comenzó a nadar de un lado a otro pasando por debajo y arriba de la capa, envolviéndose y riéndose un poco cuando la tela se había enredado en su cola.  
  
Nunca había visto un color tan bonito como aquel, y que se moviera de esa manera. Se separó de él y volvió a mirarlo, comenzando a nadar alrededor de su cuerpo, y después se detuvo para señalar sus vendajes, cuestionando al otro sobre ellos.

 

 

El último hijo de krypton no dudaba que aquellos coletazos debían doler y mucho.

 

A él no le provocaba nada en lo absoluto por las razones obvias basadas en su invulnerabilidad, sin embargo, el desdén impreso en la agresión lo hacía sentir triste y por ello componía un gesto de dolor cada vez que aquella cola fuerte lo golpeaba. El poderoso oído de Clark le permitía escuchar sonidos bajo el agua, y al escuchar la risa de Bruce se giró sorprendido para verlo. Sin embargo el tritón ya se había alejado y lo miraba.  
  
— ¿No te gustan?...lo lamento, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió —intentaba hablar bajo el agua pero el líquido se metía a su boca y solo lograba emitir burbujas y más burbujas. Así que cerró los labios de nuevo y tocó con suavidad los vendajes en las muñecas de Bruce, acariciando con parsimonia. Sonrió por instinto y de nuevo se le escaparon más burbujas así que se apresuró a sellar su boca.

 

 

Por primera vez,   la criatura  marina se quedó quieto y permitió el contacto de las otras manos contra su piel sintiéndolo... agradable. No trató de alejarse y en cambio lo miró a los ojos atentamente, se acercó más y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos de piel pálida y azulada; tenía la punta y las uñas azules y el color eventualmente se desvanecía en su brazo hasta tomar un tono más natural de piel.  
  
Acarició las mejillas que tenía entre sus manos y las soltó para comenzar a nadar hacia arriba hasta salir a la superficie y esperar por el otro; era obvio aquel ser no podía hablar bajo el agua, así que le facilitaría la tarea aun si no le entendía.

 

Sonrió con suficiencia cuando Superman había parecido asustado de verlo nadar hacia arriba, posiblemente su nuevo amo creía que no era anfibio.  
  
Arqueó una ceja mirando a Clark con franco aburrimiento de que  parecía no tener intenciones de moverse de su sitio, así que bajó, y tomándole de la capa le dio un jaloncito hacia arriba.

 

 

Kal-El se había quedado mirando desde abajo la elegante manera en que Bruce nadaba hacia la superficie. Por eso no había podido reaccionar, incluso se había asustado al pensar que quizá el tritón pensaba saltar fuera del agua, pero lo único que pasó fue que Bruce regresó por él.  
  
Al sentir el suave tirón en su capa asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a nadar detrás de su guía, subieron sin problemas y cuando ambos sacaron la cabeza del agua, un poco de cabello se le pegó a la frente por lo que se lo tuvo que hacer para atrás con las manos antes de fingir que tomaba un bocado profundo de aire. Tenía algunas costumbres que no podía quitarse del todo.  
  
— ¿Puedes entenderme? —Preguntó curioso, extendió una mano y tocó con la punta de sus dedos unas escamitas que lucían delicadas en el otro rostro— No hay nada que temer... ahora eres libre. Creí que estarías hambriento pero creo que no te gustan las verduras, dime qué es lo que acostumbras comer Lo traeré para ti, no importa si está aquí o en otro planeta.

 

El tritón no podía entender muy bien el otro idioma, pero si las intenciones de aquel titán. Parecía francamente preocupado por él. Era obvio que había querido alimentarlo, pero desconocía lo que comía, y aquel era un problema. Cuando sintió como aquel hombre tocaba las escamas de su rostro se alejó con precaución, pero pareció meditarlo un momento antes de acercarse y tomar su mano colocándola sobre las escamas  más sensibles de aquella zona.  
  
Señaló el plato que seguía afuera de la pecera, y después juntó sus manos simulando el movimiento de un pez,  y como gesto final se señaló la boca.  
  
Comer peces no era algo monstruoso, era como si se juzgara al humano por comer vacas. Aquellos seres simplemente compartían su hábitat, pero no significaba fueran su familia.  
  
Al parecer el tritón provenía de una tierra muy similar a aquel planeta, tal vez un mundo paralelo.

 

 

Mientras trataba de establecer cierta comunicación Clark mimaba con cuidado aquellas escamas, se sentían curiosas... resbalosas— ¡Ah! ¿Un pez? ¿Quieres comer pescado?  —Salió del agua. Se elevó en el aire volando fuera de la habitación a toda prisa para regresar después con una hoja enorme donde tenía dibujados por lo  menos diez tipos de peces distintos, atún, sardina, mojarras.

 

 Se quedó flotando fuera del agua, frente a Bruce y con una sonrisa orgullosa le mostró su dibujo que también incluía, camarones y pulpo— ¿Cual quieres comer?  —Sonrió para él, ligeramente ansioso.  
  
El robot número siete miraba con curiosidad el extraño comportamiento de Kal El. Había muchas criaturas en el zoológico de la fortaleza pero nunca había visto al otro actuar de esa manera con ninguno.

 

 

Bruce estaba maravillado con aquella hoja y los dibujos; era... precioso, así que extendió su mano en dirección a su nuevo duelo, no quería que permaneciera volando sobre él, le había gustado tenerlo cerca, tener compañía de alguien que sabía no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo. Al ver que aquel hombre no parecía entender frunció el entrecejo, y dando una vuelta con fuerza, golpeó  el agua con su cola, salpicándolo para después señalar a su lado.  
  
Quería poder tocar aquel curioso material donde veía algunos peces que reconocía y le habían abierto el apetito.

 

 

— ¡Cielos! tienes mucho carácter  —Se rio  apenado mientras descendía de regreso al agua. En aquellos momentos se alegraba de muchas de sus habilidades. Sabía que ningún otro integrante de la liga podría haber cuidado de Bruce tan bien como él. Si, Hal había mencionado a Arthur como una docena de veces, pero Clark no quería que Bruce estuviera expuesto a los peligros del mar, además Bruce no era un atlante, no era lo mismo.  
  
— Señala todos los que te gustan —Le mostró el dibujo más de cerca sin dejar de sostenerlo para que  pudiera verlo con todo detalle— Hay muchos más, más que estos. Puedo traer el que tú quieras, los que tú quieras. ¡Puedo traerlos todos! —Su mirada brilló emocionada.

 

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras su huésped observaba  los dibujos y parecía pensar con calma hasta que señaló un par de peces, el pulpo y los camarones, se aseguró de que Clark hubiera visto y después le quitó el papel para abrazarlo contra su pecho. Se alejó un poco y se sumergió con el dibujo, pero se detuvo cuando vio sangre azul flotar del papel. Asustado volvió a la superficie y se lo entregó de nuevo, al dibujo se le había corrido la tinta y el tritón  parecía sumamente afligido, temiendo haber lastimado aquel objeto que había sangrado.  
  
Se quitó una de sus vendas y enredó la suave tela alrededor del papel.  
  
Miró a Clark terriblemente abatido.

 

 

El corazón del kryptoniano dolió en su pecho y luego se aceleró de manera brutal. Nunca había visto algo tan adorable. Tomó la venda y el papel y depositó un beso en la frente de Bruce— Espera aquí —Salió del agua.  
  
Bruce no tuvo que esperar mucho, aunque el regreso de Clark no fue inmediato, esta vez tardó un par de minutos. Realizó un vuelo para traer de un supermercado los peces, camarones y pulpo que Bruce quería. La señorita cajera estaba demasiado impresionada como para decir algo así que Clark dejó dinero extra para cubrir su cuenta y se marchó. En la fortaleza, había dejado una de sus máquinas reproduciendo sus dibujos sobre un papel laminado y  flexible. Se aseguró de rodear el nuevo dibujo con la venda de Bruce para que el tritón pensará que lo había curado con su inocente gesto.  
  
— ¡Bruce! —Lo llamó en voz alta entrando de nuevo a la habitación de la pecera gigante.

 

 

 

De inmediato  el tritón salió a la superficie y levanto la vista hacía Clark aun con aquel semblante preocupado, pero al ver que aquel papel parecía haberse curado, sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a nadar en círculos ansioso de que el otro hombre bajara, y en cuanto lo hizo tomó con mucho tiento el dibujo esta vez teniendo cuidado de no arrebatarlo de las manos del titán. Le dedicó un gesto agradecido para después entornar curioso sus ojos hacia aquello que olía delicioso. Se acercó al otro casi chocando con su cuerpo, tratando de llegar a la bolsa que llevaba, pues la verdad  se moría de hambre.  
  
Aquel lugar... era maravilloso. Y aquel hombre era sensacional.  
  
Agradeció haber resistido la tortura del laboratorio para poder llegar hasta aquel momento.

 

 

 

No sabía exactamente cómo alimentar a Bruce. No podía meter un  plato a la enorme pecera porque aquella comida terminaría flotando por todos lados. La imagen de los adiestradores de delfines vino a su mente, así que metió la mano en la bolsa, sacó un camarón y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos ofreciéndolo directamente hacia los otros labios.  
  
El movimiento de Bruce tan cerca de él se sentía curioso. Le producía una ligera ansiedad por tocar aquella bellísima cola, pero temía que fuera una falta de respeto. Se hizo la nota mental de visitar a Aquaman para hacerle algunas preguntas.

 

 

El tritón no lo hizo esperar, tomó el camarón directo de los otros dedos, y le pasó la lengua  por las yemas para quitarle el sabor impregnado, saboreó el bocadillo y le miró expectante, esperando el siguiente bocado; se veía de mucha mejor disposición y ya no estaba a la defensiva, parecía que había entendido  que finalmente se encontraba a salvo y nadie iba a lastimarlo.  
  
Cuando Clark tomó otro camarón, y él volvió a aceptarlo, lo hizo con los ojos cerrados y un gesto gentil en la manera en que abrió los labios y los cerró alrededor de sus dedos.  
  
Cuando Bruce terminó de alimentarse no se separó demasiado, y rodeó al superhombre parcialmente con su cola para después sonreírle agradecido y frotar su mejilla contra la otra  propiciando un abrazo.  
  
Le gustaba su nuevo dueño.

 

 

 

 

Con sorpresa, Clark miró que no había quedado nada en la bolsa.

 

 

El agua estaba fresca, pero  debido a que él no era sensible a los cambios menores de temperatura, comenzó a preocuparse pensando que estaba demasiado fría. Tomó la mano de Bruce y lo hizo nadar hacia abajo, al fondo de la pecera. Ahí había dos sencillos botones, uno era rojo y el otro era azul.  
  
Hizo una seña con su mano para invitarlo a tocarlos, eran dispositivos inofensivos que regulaban la temperatura del agua de manera inmediata. Los colores eran para que Bruce pudiera empezar a relacionar, cada color con una temperatura.

 

 

 

 

Después de mirarlos un momento, el tritón tocó los botones y de inmediato sintió el cambio en el agua, presionó el otro y pareció francamente maravillado con ello, y sin poder resistirse se abrazó de Clark en un gesto firme y necesitado, comenzando a girar en el agua lentamente sobre su propio eje. El agua era cristalina, la comida deliciosa, podía nadar y tenía un nuevo dueño bueno y amable.  
  
Cuando se separó del kryptoniano, se sentía satisfecho y a salvo. Dejó que su propio peso lo jalara hacia abajo y cuando tocó el fondo volvió a hacerse un ovillo cerrando los ojos sintiéndose agotado, aún bajo las secuelas de lo que había vivido en aquel laboratorio.

 

 

Necesitaba reponer su fuerza y abandonarse a un sueño, lejos de la pesadilla que había vivido, hasta el momento en que los ojos azules de Clark Kent, lo observaron a través del cristal. 


	3. Cuatro Patas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Un nuevo contrincante? ¿Superman no ha vuelto a la fortaleza? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué es esa horrible criatura al lado de Kal-El?
> 
> Bruce el tritón tiene demasiadas dudas y una gran sorpresa para el hombre de Krypton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;A; Muchísimas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, sus kudos y visitas. Nos llena de alegría saber disfrutan de la historia y esperamos pronto llegar al final!

Cuando Bruce abría los ojos de nuevo, no estaba durmiendo sobre el suelo del estanque. Clark no podía dejar de pensar que por muy natural que fuera aquello, era como verlo dormir sobre el piso. Ni siquiera toleraba que Krypto durmiera sobre el piso.

Si, era la segunda vez que visitaba a Arthur y el rey atlante no parecía estar de buen humor, pero Clark tenía muchas dudas y necesitaba muchas cosas. Por ejemplo aquella cama con forma de ostra gigante que tenía lo que parecía un suave colchón rojo. Clark no sabía de qué material estaría hecha pero era perfecta. Lo mismo que aquel espejo, la pequeña mesa. Y una serie de "muebles" que había traído de la Atlántida. Ahora el fondo del estanque también estaba lleno de suave arena y había corales y algas. Superman estaba fuera del estanque, flotando en una posición en que simulaba estar sentado con paciencia dejaba el tiempo correr, esperando a que Bruce despertará para ver su reacción.

 

El tritón se asustó; pensó que nuevamente estaba en otro sitio y todo lo que había vivido el día anterior era un sueño, pero pronto veía el rostro de Clark del otro lado del vidrio, y sin preocuparse por lo demás nadó hasta los límites y pego sus manos mirándole con sentimiento, queriendo tocarlo, pero al ver al otro sonreír se tranquilizó y comenzó a girarse lentamente para admirar aquel precioso escenario que le hizo quedarse inmóvil. Se desplazó lentamente examinando el lugar y los objetos. Jamás había visto algo así... todo era, precioso y perfecto y sabía que era obra de su dueño, y no tenía idea de cómo agradecerle, así que sentándose en la suave cama abrió sus brazos hacia el otro esperando fuera hasta él.

 

Bruce era una criatura frágil. Los cambios abruptos lo asustaban. Los colores de sus escamas eran hermosos pero parecían ligeramente pálidos. Además también parecía estar más delgado de lo que realmente era. Clark se había preocupado mucho al ver la reacción del tritón. Pensó que había hecho terriblemente mal y se arrepintió de inmediato. Pero al ver el último gesto de Bruce, suspiró.

Entró al agua y nadó hasta aquel bonito espacio. Quería deshacerse de todo lo que no hiciera sonreír a Bruce, pero aún era demasiado difícil para él saber lo que aquella criatura necesitaba. Se sentó en la cama al lado de precioso huésped y lo rodeó con los brazos, pegó su mejilla contra la cabeza de oscuros cabellos y lo apretó con cariño.

Con aquel gesto Bruce se sintió completamente a salvo y amado. Había pensado que jamás volvería a experimentar aquel sentimiento pero nuevamente sentía como si pudiera mirar con brillantes ojos al mañana. Clark era perfecto, era maravilloso e iba a cuidar de él.

Pero... era obvio el otro no pertenecía al agua como él, y pudo comprobarlo conforme los días pasaban. Clark solía ausentarse algunas veces, pero siempre por periodos cortos. Volvía a tiempo para alimentarlo y usualmente le llevaba algún obsequio que podía colocar donde el deseara, llenando aquella pecera cada vez de más vida. Para aquella mañana antes de que el superhombre saliera a una misión espacial, creyó notar algo extraño en el otro que nadaba de un lado a otro reacomodando las piezas que tenía.

 

Las escamas de Bruce parecían haber cambiado de color, ahora lucían tornasoles dándole una coloración distinta en algunas zonas y en sus aletas, pero sobre todo, sus escamas parecían relucir, completamente diferentes a como se veían cuando le había encontrado en el laboratorio hacia casi dos meses.

 

— Lo sé... no voy a llegar tarde. Linterna, de verdad, estaré ahí. Ahora tengo algo que verificar antes de salir... no, no hablare de esto contigo. Superman fuera —Clark terminó aquella llamada con Hal. Por primera vez no iba solo. Krypto caminaba a su lado alegremente con la lengua de fuera, levantaba la cabeza y buscaba una caricia de Clark cada vez que podía.

El superhombre sabía que aquella misión no era común, quizá tardaría un poco más de lo planeado y necesitaba que alguien cuidará de Bruce. Sí, Conner había sido su segunda opción, pero Krypto había sido la primera. Notó con alegría como los colores de las escamas de Bruce eran aún más bellos y vivos de lo que recordaba, aquello tenía que ser porque su salud estaba mejorando. También lo notaba moverse de un lado a otro llevando cosas consigo. Curioso ladeó la cabeza intentando comprender qué ocurría.

 

Bruce se detuvo cuando el otro entró a la habitación y la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro cuando vio... a aquél... otra… cosa. Otra mascota, una horrible mascota que buscaba el cariño de SU dueño. Aquello era un ultraje, todo el cariño de su dueño debía ser suyo. Además aquel animal caminaba en cuatro patas y era muy pálido... y no le agradó. Torció el gesto y se asomó solo para sumergirse de un salto y salpicar al animal, para después mirar a Clark como si exigiera una explicación y pronto.

Pero no había tanto tiempo para explicaciones, era la tercera llamada de la Liga y era de suponerse que era algo urgente, o no estarían requiriendo a Superman con tanta insistencia, después de todo, sabían no era precisamente sano, tener al superhombre malhumorado, tendía a ser más brusco y destruir más cosas.

Pero Bruce no lo sabía, no había manera de que supiera, y por ello se cruzó de brazos esperando recibir su bien merecida explicación sobre aquel acto de infidelidad.

 

Krypto ladró de inmediato. Comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro mientras ladraba con más fuerza. Clark negó con una sonrisa, sin comprender que estaba pasando.

El perro se sacudió y lo salpicó y Clark se inclinó hacia su amigo canino acariciándole el pelaje enterrando sus dedos en la suave zona.

— Krypto, este es Bruce —señaló amablemente hacia el tritón con su mano abierta— Bruce, este es Krypto— Hizo énfasis en el perro que ladró y luego comenzó a lamer la mano de Clark con mucha pasión, como si aquella mano tuviera un sabor delicioso— Bien, basta chico, basta —Se rió porque la otra lengua le hacía cosquillas y se acercó a Bruce— Krypto va a cuidarte, te veré después —Ya estaba entrando otra llamada de la Liga. Bien, tenía que marcharse de inmediato y así lo hizo, desapareciendo de inmediato, dejando una estela azul y roja detrás de él.

 

Los ojos del tritón se abrieron impactados e indignado... Clark se había ido sin más. Y lo había dejado con esa bola de pelos babosa que quería robarle el amor y atención de su dueño solo porque podía caminar a su lado. Se recostó molesto decidido a ignorar a Clark cuando volviera.

Pero Clark no regresó en todo aquel día, ni al día siguiente, y fue cuando se decidió a ir a buscarlo. ¿Qué tal si algo malo le había pasado?

Nadó hasta la superficie y empujándose, saltó, azotando en el suelo con fuerza, golpeándose contra la superficie dura y fría.

 

-:-

 

Clark regresó la noche del tercer día; si, Bruce había tenido alimento a su disposición y no había ocurrido ninguna alarma de la fortaleza por lo que todo debía estar en orden. Y todo parecía estarlo, excepto porque la preciosa pecera, estaba vacía.

 

Llevaba un paquete con regalos como lo hacía siempre que salía en alguna misión. Varios de ellos se rompieron cuando dejó caer la bolsa al suelo.

 

— ¡Bruce! ¡Krypto! —Asustado comenzó a recorrer la fortaleza.

 

Tampoco había rastro de su robot, aunque por lo general sus robots se encargaban de cosas como alimentar a las criaturas del zoológico y mantenerlas en estado óptimo. La vista poderosa de Clark comenzó a mirar a través de las paredes, comenzaba a sentirse alterado, cuando de pronto, escuchó los ladridos de su perro.

— Kal El —el androide número siete lo miró pasar atravesando una pared causando un pequeño derrumbe a su paso.

Los ladridos de Krypto eran cada vez más fuertes, las poderosas patas del perro habían rascado demasiado aquella puerta metálica en que el animal ya había hecho un agujero por el que trataba de meter su hocico mordiendo más metal arrancándolo.

¬— ¡Krypto! —Temiendo lo peor, como que alguien hubiera atacado a Bruce y estuviera tratando de huir con él. Clark aterrizó y arrancó aquella puerta de su lugar lanzándola hacia atrás con violencia— ¡BRUCE!

 

Encontró al tritón reducido sobre sí mismo en el suelo en una de las esquinas cubriéndose la cabeza temblando y completamente desnudo. Bien, siempre estaba desnudo, pero era más obvio su estado ahora que aquellas escamas y aletas no cubrían su cuerpo, y la larga cola había sido reemplazada por un par de fuertes piernas, con un par de pequeñas aletas en los tobillos.

Gimió un poco cuando escucho a Krypto ladrar de nuevo.

Pero cuando escuchó la puerta caerse, y la voz de Clark, se giró de inmediato hacia el otro, y sin pensarlo se puso de pie con torpeza y corrió hacia el lanzándose a abrazársele aun aterrado de la fiera peluda que quería comérselo. 

 

—Kal —a pesar de que Clark se había presentado a sí mismo como Clark, Bruce escuchaba como todas las maquinas del sitio lo llamaban Kal-El.

La sorpresa de Superman fue mayúscula. No sabía que Bruce pudiera sobrevivir fuera de su pecera. Si, sabía que podía respirar dentro y fuera del agua, pero el hecho de verlo ponerse en pie y correr hacia él, fue demasiado impresionante. No logró reaccionar hasta sentirlo entre sus brazos.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?¿ Cómo saliste de tu refugio, qué ocurrió? —Lo asaltó con preguntas una detrás de otra mientras se apresuraba a quitarse la capa y con ella envolvía al tritón protegiéndolo del frío.

Krypto había corrido directamente hacia Bruce y cuando Clark cargó al de negros cabellos, Krypto comenzó a lamerle los pies repetidas veces.

 

Bruce se removió ante la curiosa sensación y trato de alejarse del otro, trepándose sobre los hombros de Clark, siseándole al animal, y al ver que el perro se elevaba, se echó para atrás y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se quedó inmóvil y lentamente se puso de pie para abrazarse del superhombre con fuerzas pegando su rostro al fuerte y cálido pecho — Kal...

Relajó un poco el abrazo para señalar a Krypto y gruñir, imitando al animal, y después señalando el hoyo en la puerta. Acusando al perro de haberlo aterrorizado cuando el otro no estaba.

 

No había manera de que Bruce fuera más adorable y encantador. Tenía una voz profunda, parecía ser capaz de cantar para atraer a los marineros a su ruina. No le tomó mucho comprender lo que el tritón estaba diciendo y de nuevo lo tomó entre sus brazos.

— Krypto has sido un chico malo, te dije que debías cuidar de él, no intentar comértelo, ¿acaso no puedo confiar en ti muchacho? Mal cachorro muy malo —Clark frunció el ceño y fingió voz severa.

Krypto gimió, se agachó pegando el pecho al suelo, bajó las orejas y mirando a Clark con ojos grandes y culpables suplicó su perdón.

 

— No, no podrás hacer tu caminata alrededor del mundo hoy, anda, ve a echarte —señaló fuera de la habitación y Krypto se alejó con pasos cuidadosos, temiendo hacer algo mal.

 

Cuando el perro hubo salido de la habitación, Bruce pareció relajarse y concentrar sus ojos en Clark, para después bajar de sus brazos y empujarlo para darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos. Lo había dejado demasiado tiempo solo... había pensado algo malo le había pasado, que nunca volvería. Pero ahí estaba, intacto, así que era probable solo hubiera salido de forma casual.

Le miró de reojo con rencor, pero volvió a acercársele para acariciar su mejilla con cuidado y abrazársele una vez más, aliviado de que estuviera de regreso en el hogar, y a su lado.

Movió sus pies ligeramente donde tenía aquel par de aletitas en los talones que demostraban no era un humano común y corriente. Pero con calcetines y un pantalón, era probable Bruce pudiera pasar como un ciudadano más.

 

—Oh...hey, ¿cuál es el problema? —Clark sonreía, no podía evitar hacerlo. Bruce tenía comportamientos muy curiosos. Nunca había sido especialmente abierto ante él, parecía estar siempre a la defensiva y si algo había aprendido el Kryptoniano durante aquel tiempo era que Bruce tenía un terrible carácter. Por eso no fue detrás de él cuando el otro quiso imponer distancia. —Lamento mucho haberte dejado solo, tenía trabajo que hacer —al sentirlo regresar hacia él, lo tomó de nuevo en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama de la habitación, ahí se sentó con el otro sobre sus piernas— Veamos... ¿puedo? —Preguntó apartando la capa para poder ver las piernas del tritón. Parecían fuertes y saludables. Las tocó suavemente— Son unas piernas muy lindas, ¿por qué no me dijiste que podías tener piernas? Hace mucho tiempo te hubiera llevado a Metrópolis conmigo.

 

— Metro...polis? — Le miró con curiosidad y repitió con voz profunda, dejando que Clark tocara sus piernas, sonriéndose ligeramente moviendo los dedos de los pies, para después regresar sus ojos hacia el otro— ¿Metropolis Kal? — Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y pegó su pecho sobre aquel orgulloso escudo en el plexo solar de Kal-El— Te...perdiste —era la primera vez Bruce usaba palabras enteramente del lenguaje humano, jamás lo había intentado pues siempre permanecía debajo del agua donde se comunicaban por señas, así que no encontraba necesidad en tratar de entender y aprender el otro idioma.

 

Pero ahora que podía escuchar con claridad la otra voz, trataba de comunicarse más allá de ello.

 

El mundo de Bruce había estado reducido a un tubo contenedor, y después a una pecera más grande, pero por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de realmente conocer… el mundo entero.

 

 

— Metrópolis... —Clark asintió —Es una ciudad, mi ciudad... mi hogar— No había ropa en la fortaleza de la soledad que fuera de la talla adecuada para Bruce. Sin embargo tenía ropa suya y los androides podrían adaptarla. — ¿No tienes frio? ¿Necesitas agua? Cuánto tiempo llevas fuera de la pecera, ¿has comido? —Le tocó los labios¬— ¿Comida? —Preguntó insistiendo con aquel toque y haciendo una mímica de masticar. 

 

Le gustaba la voz de Bruce además el otro no parecía tener problemas para aprender las palabras nuevas. Había repetido sin problemas "Metrópolis" y aquella, no era una palabra sencilla.

 

Bruce tomó el dedo de Clark entre sus labios y pareció limpiarlo con su lengua antes de darle una mordidita— Comida... —murmuro por lo bajo— Agua — después señaló hacia la esquina— Uno —con aquello le informaba tenía un día fuera del agua. 

Parecía comprender a Clark con más facilidad, y se sentía encantado con el otro toque que era diferente a la sensación bajo el agua. Clark era cálido y muy suave.

Se envolvió con la capa y se refugió contra el otro pecho comenzando a acariciarle los pectorales trazando la silueta del escudo mirándolo maravillado— Kal —Le miró de reojo y sonrió divertido. — Bruce —se llevó una mano al pecho como si se presentara.

 

Ya sabía que aquel era su nombre, J’onn se lo había dicho, pero la manera en que Bruce lo pronunciaba le gustaba mucho más. Se rió un poco por aquel dedo que se paseaba sobre su amplio pecho, era una mano de dedos delicados y elegantes.  
Cuando comenzaron a trazar la silueta del escudo de la casa de El, Clark se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Es un placer conocerte Bruce, yo soy Kal El... puedes llamar Clark —Lo invitó señalándose a sí mismo— Clark y Bruce —acarició la mejilla fresca y se puso en pie con él en sus brazos. Su peso no significaba nada. Lo llevaba hacia la cocina de la fortaleza.

 

— Bruce y Clark —el tritón lo corrigió con un deje de superioridad para después acomodarse contra él; solo así se sentía a salvo y en paz.


	4. La voz de la sirena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida en Metrópolis pone a prueba a Bruce, quien no está dispuesto a dejarse vencer, ni por los ruidosos autos, ni por el molesto teléfono ni por aquella hembra... Lois Lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia! Estamos muy contentas por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido, sus comentarios y sus kudos nos hacen muy felices. Esperamos que disfruten de este capitulo, tanto como nosotras disfrutamos compartirlo con ustedes.

 

 

 

 

 

Metrópolis no le agradaba.

 

 

Había demasiada luz, demasiado sol, demasiado ruido, olores, colores... y personas.

 

 

 El tritón se sintió abrumado la primera vez que había mirado desde la terraza del departamento de Clark. El sonido de un auto chocando contra otro lo asustó y le hizo regresar corriendo al lado del superhombre, mirándole molesto.

 

 

 — Mucho ruido —dijo con simpleza,  separándose de él para ir a inspeccionar aquel nuevo lugar.

 

 Clark llevaba días preparándolo para la visita y estadía en Metrópolis.

 

 

 Curiosamente Bruce se había sentido más tranquilo y familiarizado con el ambiente alienígena de la fortaleza, que en aquél, que era completamente humano y urbano.

 

 Paseó sus dedos por los libros, sacó uno, lo hojeó y lo volvió a guardar, para después tocar los demás objetos que encontraba por todas partes. Pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en un brillante premio de cristal que Clark había obtenido el año pasado por una de sus notas, no pudo evitar correr a admirarlo— ¡CLARK! —Exclamó emocionado, distinguiendo el nombre del otro grabado en la placa— Clark Kent... premio periodismo crónica 2012 —parpadeó deprisa tratando de leer más rápido. — ¿Premio?

 

 

Aunque ya se lo había explicado parecía no comprender el concepto de que Kal y Clark no eran precisamente la misma persona.  


 

El teléfono del departamento sonó, asustándolo. Se escondió detrás del sofá, asomándose con mal gesto.

 

 

— ¡Kent! —Era la voz de Lois Lane— Con los mil demonios, por fin contestas, te creímos muerto ¡o peor! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo has estado ausente? Claro que lo sabes. Tu puesto no estará vacío por siempre, ¿sabes?, Perry piensa empezar entrevistas.

 

 

 — ¡Oh!  —Clark se movió a toda velocidad para atrapar el premio antes de que se hiciera trizas contra el suelo. Lo regresó a su lugar de inmediato y miró con precaución a Bruce asegurándose de que estuviera bien, antes de responder el teléfono—. Lois, sé que suena increíble, pero tuve una emergencia en casa. Estuve en Smallville y ah... bueno se lo explicaré a Perry. — Se movió nervioso caminando de un lado a otro— Me presentaré en el trabajo de inmediato, además tengo varias notas sobre la ecología en el océano y algunas otras cosas que...

 

 

 

 Ella lo interrumpió seguramente para reírse sobre sus notas, decir algo sobre las gallinas en Smallville y colgar con prisa porque tenía una verdadera noticia que cubrir.

 

 

 Suspiró resignado, Lois siempre sería Lois y siempre iba a sentirse atraído hacia ella, no comprendía si se debía al carácter fuerte de la mujer o al hecho de encontrarla frágil aun dentro de todo aquel despliegue de fuerza femenina, pero, su atracción por ella era innegable.

 

 

— Bruce, todo está bien, ven aquí —Lo llamó, ofreciéndole una mano, pero al ver que su llamado no obtuvo respuesta, levantó todo el sofá y lo miró a los ojos — Sé que hay mucho ruido y que es muy molesto, pero si te portas bien, te daré un premio. Un premio para Bruce.

 

 

 — No soy Krypto  —le miró con rencor. Entre conversaciones que habían sostenido y  sus propias conclusiones obtenidas a través de la observación, Bruce se daba cuenta de que  pertenecía a una categoría diferente a Krypto.

 

 

 No era una mascota, aunque Clark si era su dueño, y la idea... poco a poco, comenzaba a desagradarle. No quería que Clark fuera su dueño. Quería ser su igual.

 

 

No pudo evitar, notar la expresión  en el rostro de Kal cuando había hablado por teléfono.  Con su sensible oído pudo escuchar la voz de la  mujer. Jamás había escuchado una mujer y  el sonido le pareció horrible. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le molestaba era la manera en que los ojos azules de Kal se suavizaban y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a su boca mientras  charlaba con aquella hembra.

 

 

 

Arrugó las cejas con desagrado.  


 

 

Fue hacia el teléfono  y  levantó el auricular colocándoselo en el oído, imitando al kryptoniano pero al no escuchar nada lo lanzó por la ventana.

 

 

 

Miró a Clark y se cruzó de brazos de manera dominante—  No soy... perro —desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda. Al cabo de un segundo lo miró de reojo con poco interés— Te irás. De nuevo.

 

 

 Las acciones de Bruce fueron tan espontaneas y rápidas que Clark tuvo que lanzarse por la ventana para atrapar el teléfono y regresar al departamento con él en la mano.

 

Lo colocó en su lugar y fue detrás de Bruce. Le tocó la nuca con cariño y poco a poco lo abrazó por la espalda— No claro que tú no eres Krypto. No eres un perro y no eres una mascota  —Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír.

 

Hablar con Bruce era muy difícil, cualquier cosa podría hacerlo enfadar y cuando se enfadaba de verdad, tomaba acciones en su contra. No hablar, no comer, destruir alguna de sus cosas. Actitudes de mascota resentida... o de amante resentido.

 

 

—Tengo que ir al trabajo, no, no a ese otro trabajo— Se sintió confundido. No sabía cómo hacer que Bruce comprendiera lo de la identidad secreta— Este es otro empleo y de hecho... puedes venir conmigo y conocerlo —Le ofreció para apaciguarle.

 

Bruce desvió la mirada y negó, comenzó a sacarse la ropa a media sala sin recato alguno. No iba a ceder ante el pobre intento de Kal. Caminó decidido hasta el baño, donde llenó la bañera, que era mucho más pequeña que la que Clark tenía en la fortaleza, y cuando adivinó las intenciones del duelo del departamento de seguirlo, se metió y dejó que sus piernas se humedecieran, transformándose en aquella brillante cola que agitó incómodo en el espacio tan… estrecho.

 

 

En realidad, su cola quedaba parcialmente fuera de la bañera. Eso no pareció agradarle mucho y miró a Clark como si lo culpara—  Vuelve hoy  —fue lo único que dijo desviando la mirada, relajándose  dentro del  agua.

 

Llegar a Metrópolis había sido muy estresante para el tritón y el agua le traía paz, aún si era en aquel diminuto espacio.

 

 

 —...Bruce  —Clark entró al baño detrás de él, no pudo impedir que se metiera en la bañera así que se arrodilló al lado y comenzó a acariciar la suave, larga y preciosa cola. Ya había hablado con Arthur al respecto y habían llegado a la conclusión de que no era una falta de respeto tocar aquella parte de la anatomía del tritón— No eres feliz aquí, ¿verdad?  —Los ojos azules se entristecieron, Clark miró hacia el suelo sintiéndose culpable— ¿Te gustaría regresar a la fortaleza? Podría llevarte ahí hoy mismo.

 

 

 Bruce se giró a mirarlo de inmediato al detectar aquel timbre triste en la otra voz, y sacó medio cuerpo abrazándosele  —Vuelve pronto  —le acarició los negros cabellos y aspiró su aroma antes de relajarse y soltarlo. Le sonrió tímidamente y le beso la mejilla, para regresar a su sitio y después propiciarle otra caricia en la mano con la sedosa cola.

 

 

No quería que Clark estuviera afligido... no por él. Así que sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo para tranquilizar a su titán.

 

 

El  último hijo de Krypton intentó regresar la sonrisa, las caricias de Bruce lo hacían sentir reconfortado pero no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto y si había algo capaz de atormentar a Clark día y noche y robarle el sueño y la sonrisa, era la duda de saber que las cosas que estaba haciendo no eran correctas y no estaban bien. Quizá en su afán por salvar y cuidar a Bruce, solo estaba lastimándolo o condenándolo a vivir en un lugar al que no pertenecía y en el que jamás iba a sentirse bien.

 

 

— Regresaré más tarde. Hay comida en la nevera... no uses la estufa  —Le pidió sin muchas ganas y salió deprimido del baño. Se aseguró de que la ventana quedará bien cerrada, lo mismo que las llaves de la estufa y tomó sus cosas para salir hacia el periódico.

 

 

 

El ambiente en el Daily Planet no había cambiado, era como si Clark jamás se hubiera ido. Había ruido, los teléfonos sonaban, la gente corría, se escuchaban los dedos tecleando frenéticamente, algunos gritos.

 

 

 

 Clark podría jamás haber regresado y nada sería diferente.

 

 

—  ¡KENT!

 

 

Escuchó como lo llamaban a viva voz, antes de sentir papeles golpeando su pecho— Muy gracioso Kent, de nuevo tus misteriosas desapariciones de la fas del planeta, mientras nos dejas aquí con todo tu trabajo. Necesito que revises y corrijas esos textos antes de irte, Perry dijo que si no quieres  que eche tu trasero a la calle, hay que cumplir los pendientes que dejó en tu cubículo.

 

 

Hacer aquello aun aparentando velocidad moderada e incluso lenta y torpe para seguir con su usual rutina, le tomaría… horas, era probable que  el trabajo lo mantuviera ocupado hasta la madrugada.

 

 

 

Las horas pasaban, y Bruce comenzó a sentir frío cuando el agua de la bañera perdió el calor, y ahí no había botones para calentarla, así que salió y se secó como Clark le había enseñado. Exploró el departamento y dió con la ropa que Kal había llevado para él. Lo sabía porque tenía colores más sobrios apagados. Se la colocó, antes de pasarse los dedos por el cabello  de forma distraída.  Y sin más, salió del departamento.

 

Clark no podía saberlo, pero el olfato de aquel Tritón era tan bueno como el de Krypto. Conocía ya de memoria el aroma de Clark, así que seguir su rastro no había sido complicado, lo difícil era atravesar los obstáculos que se le presentaban en la ciudad. Estuvo tentado a darse la vuelta y regresar, pero no sabía cómo... solo quedaba seguir, así que siguió. Y después de varios minutos, encontró la fuente del aroma. 

 

 

 

 

— ¿Kent?  —Una voz dudosa sonó cuando Clark había levantado el teléfono de su escritorio—.  Kent un hombre... él... traté de detenerlo pero solo dijo tu nombre y siguió, ¿debo llamar a seguridad?  Uno ochenta, cabello negro, ojos claros —la señorita de recepción murmuraba nerviosa y con una ligera emoción en la voz.

 

 

 

Había algo en Bruce que lo hacía resaltar entre el resto, como si pudieran adivinar no pertenecía a aquel mundo.  


 

— ¿Kent?  —la señorita insistió cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

 

 

 

Justo en aquel instante, un par de brazos lo rodeaban y sentía una fresca mejilla contra la suya—  Kal... — la voz de sirena le murmuró al oído, antes de sentir el peso de Bruce sobre  sus piernas. El tritón estaba tan contento de haberlo encontrado que comenzó a frotarse contra su amplio pecho— Tengo hambre.

 

 

 

 

Clark dió un saltito en su lugar por la sorpresa, sabía que era Bruce desde el momento en que la señorita de la recepción le había dicho las palabras "un hombre" pero también había deseado  estar equivocado.  


 

— Todo está bien Emily, gracias. Es un amigo, su nombre es Bruce. Regístralo como visita mía por favor. Sí... Gracias. —Después de colgar, sonrió suavemente y tomó de inmediato la barbilla de Bruce entre sus dedos— Eres.... esto... esto está saliéndose de control, te expones demasiado. No puedes salir así de casa, no conoces la ciudad aun y no… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?  —Estaba alterado pero trataba de mantener la calma.

 

 

 

 

 Comenzó a escanear el otro cuerpo, sus signos vitales, su interior. Todo, y aunque vio que estaba totalmente sano y salvo, lo estrechó con necesidad.

 

 

 

— No debes salir de la casa así.

 

 

 

Bruce rodó los ojos y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al otro para tranquilizarlo, se le separó y señaló su nariz, y después se acercó a aspirar su aroma profundamente, en seguida, le regaló una sonrisa mirándole divertido.

 

 

— ¿Smallville?  —Lois, había escuchado algo de conmoción diferente a la usual. Y su instinto curioso la hizo ir a investigar. Encontró la... extraña escena en aquel cubículo del siempre tímido reportero de Kansas. Arqueó una ceja— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos..?, ¿Quién es tu amigo?  


 

 

 Bruce reconoció la voz como la del aparato que había hecho a Clark sonreír de esa manera... y no le agradó. Lo abrazó posesivamente y sonrió casi con superioridad—  Clark es mi dueño —ante las palabras, todos los del alrededor se quedaron quietos escuchando "discretamente".

 

 

 

Clark tosió con fuerzas, se había atragantado con su propia saliva. No supo si apartar a Bruce o no, en realidad movió la mano y derramó la taza de café que tenía cerca— ¡Ah!  —Se puso en pie y así pudo dejar a Bruce en la silla y comenzó a "salvar" los papeles que se humedecían con la bebida— ¡No!, él no quiere decir que soy su dueño, es extranjero y aún no conoce bien el idioma.

 

 

Le suplicó a Lois con la mirada que no alimentará aquella confusión.

 

 

— Él está quedándose conmigo, su nombre es Bruce  —Declaró sin poder ocultar el agrado en su voz— Bruce, ella es Lois  —Quiso presentarlos, pensando que podían llevarse bien.

 

 

 

Lois parecía... muy confundida. Ese hombre si parecía extranjero, pero era extraño y la miraba de mala manera. Usualmente los hombres estaban encantados con ella, así que solo había una explicación.

 

 

— ¿Es gay?— Miró de uno al otro — ¿Son gays? ¿Clark?  —le habló a su compañero, mientras que Bruce permanecía sentado observando a Clark tratar de salvar los papeles.

 

 

— ¡Kal!  —Movió unos papeles que iban a humedecerse y el líquido tocó la sensible piel de sus yemas, haciéndolo retroceder, sintiéndose confundido.

 

 

 

Jamás se había quemado en su vida. Miró la punta de sus dedos y vio un par de pequeñas escamas que habían aparecido por la reacción de su piel contra el agua.

 

 

 

— ¡Clark!  —Lois exclamó alarmada— ¡creo que está severamente quemado! —la mujer confundió las escamas con una quemadura, así que sujetó al tritón por la muñeca con decisión  dándole un jalón.

 

 

 

La respuesta natural de Bruce fue  jalar su mano  hacia el otro lado, pareció sisear mientras iba a abrazarse de Clark nuevamente. Lois no le agradaba en absoluto. —Kal, tengo hambre.

 

 

 

 

  La mujer de negros cabellos arqueo una ceja— ¿Kal?

 

 

 

— Te dije que aún no conoce bien el idioma, no puede pronunciar adecuadamente Clark así que me llama Kal y... sí, claro que se quemó, tiene la piel muy sensible él no... ¡Lois basta, no lo jales!  —Clark estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, su mejor opción fue abrazar a Bruce protectoramente y  tomarlo de la mano lastimada para evitar que Lois siguiera mirándolo— ¡No es gay! ¡no somos gays! Lois por favor —Clark la miró con un deje de advertencia, por lo general la dejaba actuar libremente. Pero estaba tenso, sin saber si debía sacar de ahí a Bruce o no y además todos estaban escuchando, lo sabía porque ya no se escuchaba el constante tecleo— Iremos por otro café  —Determinó llevando a Bruce de la mano, sacándolo de ahí.

 

 

 

Bruce se dejó llevar por él, mirando de reojo a la mujer  dejándole como despedida una sonrisa de superioridad. Pero después se sintió preocupado al notar lo tenso de su titán. —Kal... —se le soltó y se adelantó para colocarse frente a él y frenarlo, poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho y mirándolo a los ojos— ¿Estas... bien? ¿Kal?  —pareció francamente preocupado

 

 

 

 

Todos los miraban, y comenzaban a susurrar _"¿Será su pareja?" "No sabía Kent era gay" "Tiene un novio apuesto" "Oh wow, quién lo pensaría del chico de Kansas"_.

 

 

 

 

— Kal —Bruce  insistió al ver que el otro no reaccionaba, concentrado en los sonidos, y sin saber cómo atraer su atención sin agredirlo, tomó sus labios lenta y dulcemente, sonriéndose  al  lograr atraer de nuevo su atención— ¿Estas bien? —volvió a repetir el tritón.

 

 

A favor de Bruce, Clark tenía que reconocer que nunca había tenido el cuidado de explicarle las reglas sociales del comportamiento.

 

 

A favor de Clark se debía decir que Bruce tenía un carácter terrible y que nunca prestaba atención para aprender nada que no despertará su interés. Y a favor de la gente en Daily Planet, había que recordar que la mayoría de ellos eran reporteros acostumbrados a entrometerse en los asuntos de otro.

 

 

Clark aun sentía en su boca, el suave reposar de los otros labios frescos y húmedos. Estaba impresionado, estático sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, cuando miró la sonrisa de Bruce, algo dentro de sí mismo se serenó por completo. Fue como si sus agitados latidos de pronto bajaran hasta uno.

 

 

 

 

— Estoy bien, estaba preocupado por ti. No debiste salir así de casa  —llevó sus manos a la cintura estrecha del tritón y lo atrajo en un abrazo necesitado.

 

 

 

— Te extrañaba... —Bruce correspondió su gesto, contento de tener toda la atención para él.

 

 

 

Los reporteros se habían quedado en completo silencio ante aquél beso entre el par de hombres.

 

 

— ¡Hey Smallville!, no tienes que presumir en la oficina que conseguiste pareja —Lois negó incrédula— ¿Así que en Kansas la última semana? Ja claro —Siguió negando  con la cabeza y se rió un poco. Aunque se sentía incomoda al ver que Clark, quien usualmente estaba atento a cada palabra suya, parecía abstraído en el desconocido—  Oye Kent, estoy hablándote, Clark  —Lo llamó, buscando sus ojos azules, que usualmente la seguían por todo el lugar.

 

 

— Kal... volvamos a casa, tomemos un baño— Bruce suspiró complacido —No me dejes solo de nuevo...  —paseó  sus dedos frescos por la mejilla de Superman, sintiendo  que aquella piel le transmitía calor a sus terminales nerviosas - Kal...

 

 

Clark escuchó aquella voz con un ligero eco. Incluso parecía tener una entonación totalmente mágica. Se sintió aturdido. Los objetos al rededor se volvieron borrosos, el mundo parecía estarse derritiendo y lo único que quedaba en medio de esa nada, era Bruce.

 

 

Bruce y su voz de sirena, Bruce y sus impresionantes ojos, su deliciosa boca. El super hombre asintió hechizado sin siquiera parpadear. Aceptaba cada palabra que formaba aquella voz divina. Dií vuelta en redondo y apartó a Lois, tomó su gabardina y su sombrero y una vez más pasó de largo a la mujer.

 

 

 

 

— ¡Clark!  —La mujer pareció ofendida y después preocupada al ver al reportero simplemente salir al lado del otro hombre; algo no estaba bien con el chico de Smallville… y claro, ella era reportera, no podía dejar las cosas simplemente así.

 

 

 

Aquel otro hombre, si, era muy apuesto, pero había algo extraño con él. Y ella iba a descubrir qué.


	5. Pez fuera del agua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre Clark Kent, Kal-El Superman; resulta un trabajo de tiempo completo. Sumarle un tritón demandante que exige atención constante aún en medio de crisis resulta todo un reto. ¿Podrá Clark balancear sus obligaciones y mantener a Bruce a salvo?

Bruce estaba complacido. Clark había accedido a regresar con él a casa, por lo que se mantenía tranquilo a su lado, sonriendo mientras miraba curioso la ciudad a la que no le había puesto atención cuando estaba en su búsqueda.

 

 

 — Kal  —Lo detuvo—  ¡Kal eso, mira eso!  —Señaló algo que brillaba a lo lejos— ¡Kal!  —Escapo de su agarre, y sin fijarse cruzó la calle, sin preocuparse por los carros que se detenían de golpe y en seco, tampoco prestó atención al sonido del metal al chocar los unos con los otros, mientras él se dirigía al enorme pino navideño dispuesto en la gran plaza.

 

 

 

Clark se movió de inmediato detrás de Bruce, seguía bajo el influjo de su voz. Su mano quedó marcada en la defensa de un autobús que hizo detenerse a la fuerza para que Bruce pudiera pasar sin peligro. Las personas estaban tan distraídas mirando el caos que ninguno de ellos se fijó en el simple y aburrido Clark Kent.

 

 

—Es un árbol navideño  —llegó detrás de su tritón— es una tradición en este planeta, decorar un árbol para festejar navidad y reunirse con sus seres queridos alrededor de él  —Le tomó con suavidad por la barbilla le robó un beso. Después, trozó con simpleza una enorme cadena que acordonaba la zona— adelante  —le dejó el paso libre con una reverencia.

Bruce le devolvió una gran sonrisa al reportero y se apresuró a cruzar la zona para poder mirar de cerca el árbol navideño con todos sus adornos.

 

 

—Es... bonito  —En ese instante las luces se prendieron todas completas, haciendo que los ojos del tritón brillaran impresionados ante aquello— Kal… es muy bonito  — Se sentía sobre cogido por aquella belleza artificial, buscó la mano de Superman y se refugió contra él  —Tú eres mi ser querido  —lo miró curioso, el súper hombre lucía algo... diferente— ¿Kal? ¿Estás bien?  — atrapó  aquel apuesto  rostro entre sus manos— ¿Kal? —torció un poco los labios sin tener idea de que su voz era la causante del estado del otro hombre que parecía algo perdido.

 

 

La mirada azul de Kal El, estaba fija en él, pero al mismo tiempo parecía perderse en algún punto en el infinito, además sus preguntas no obtenían una respuesta inmediata y  aquella boca de labios generosos  solo se animaba para besarlo. Algo raro pasaba.

 

 

 

— Kal ven  —lo jalo hacia donde veía algunas personas reunidas, y le hizo sentarse en una banca de hierro. Miró alrededor y  caminó decidido hasta otro hombre a quien le robo su bebida, arrebatándosela de las manos. Cuando regresó frente a  su compañero, se la ofreció servicialmente—  ¿Tienes sed?  —para Bruce, lo más peligros para  alguien era pasar sed, por lo que se preocupó  de que aquel fuera el caso.

 

 

 

Si le hubiera dado a beber kryptonita liquida, Clark se la hubiera tomado sin cuestionar y eso mismo hizo con aquella bebida— Eres muy amable Bruce... eres tan lindo... eres perfecto— lo sentó en  sus piernas y buscó sus labios dejando su lengua ir dentro de la otra boca, haciéndose espació en su cálida y húmeda cavidad, sintiendo un latigazo de  placer al no encontrar  oposición a sus deseos.

 

 

 

— ¡Hey aquí estas!  —Una luz verde cayó sobre Clark y Bruce. Hal Jordan descendió sin poder cerrar la boca de la impresión al ver la escena en aquel banco— ¡Miren! Es linterna verde  —las personas comenzaron a acercarse así que Hal creo una esfera  en torno de Clark y Bruce quienes  ni siquiera habían dejado de besarse —Flash, cambio de planes, tenemos un asunto romántico aquí —habló por su comunicador mientras sacaba al par de la mirada pública. Haciendo levitar aquella esfera de energía, conduciéndola hacía otro lugar.

 

— ¿Asunto romántico? ¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que solo ibas a buscar a Superman. ¿Lo encontraste con la señorita Lane?  —La voz de Barry Allen le daba un tono esperanzado a la pregunta. El velocista sabía del eterno interés romántico del reportero y superhombre, pero cuando linterna  apareció frente a él, a las afueras de la ciudad, Flash torció el gesto—  Ese... no es la señorita Lane.  
  
— ¡Kal!  —El tritón se había aferrado a su titán cuando la luz verde lo había rodeado y elevado sobre la ciudad, pero reconocía al Linterna verde, lo recordaba del laboratorio espacial. Era quien lo había transportado a la tierra en una esfera con agua. —Verde...  —Bruce arrugó la nariz ligeramente; habían interrumpido un momento perfecto y un gran y delicioso beso húmedo. Pensó que aquel hombre no valía la pena para interrumpir lo que hacía, así que volvió a tomar los otros labios abriendo su boca, dejando la lengua cálida del super hombre reclamara de nuevo su lugar dentro de su boca.

 

Gimió suavecito y llevó sus manos a la ropa del otro.  
  


 — ¡WOAH! no sabía Superman era gay! —Barry  estaba muy impresionado.

 

 

— ¡Superman no es gay!  —Hal replicó apuntando con su anillo apareciendo una barra que se interpuso entre Kal y Bruce y los separó dejándolos a una prudente distancia— De acuerdo Romeo qué es lo que...¡oye!— Hal levantó un escudo cuando Clark lanzó hacia él aquella barra y libró en un segundo la distancia que lo mantenía lejos de Bruce

 

 

 

 

— Linterna, Flash. ¿No tienen alguna emergencia que atender? - Clark tenía al tritón en brazos. Se elevó varios centímetros del suelo. Dedicándoles una mirada un tanto indiferente. Nada propia de su carácter amable.

 

 

 

— Pre... precisamente…es... es, ¿Superman estas bien?  —Flash preguntó sinceramente preocupado por el otro hombre que parecía extraño y que jamás había agredido a ningún miembro de la liga de esa forma— Te necesitamos para la emergencia...es bueno... es... Clark supongo que... es...  —Flash no sabía como abordar el tema— Vimos el reporte que subiste a la Atalaya sobre el tritón en la fortaleza y sus habilidades, así que quisimos investigar más de ello, y descubrimos lo que es y de donde viene. Pertenece a una tierra paralela, una de las tierras salvajes, es  una especie de sirena, y queríamos prevenirte sobre los efectos de su...voz.  
  
Suspiró al ver que tal vez era tarde, pues Clark no parecía atenderlo.

 

— ¿Kal? —Bruce permaneció en sus brazos, acariciándole la mejilla— El hombre de rojo te llama— Le comunicó con un susurro suave.  
  


Bruce no conocía el alcance de su propio poder, pues había sido arrancado desde que era muy pequeño de su entorno y  después de eso, fue condenado a pasar el resto del tiempo en una pecera que era a prueba de sonido, pues era obvio los científicos del laboratorio si conocían el alcance de la voz de sirena.  
  


 

— Creo que estas bajo el efecto de la voz de sirena  —Flash suspiró resignado.

 

 

 

 

— Y quizá la solución para sacarte del trance sea darte una paliza - Hal se cruzó de brazos malhumorado. Miró al tritón, Bruce no parecía realmente peligroso, en realidad parecía que todo su interés era mantener a Superman cerca.

 

 

 

— Bien, vayamos a atender esa emergencia —Clark les sonrió amablemente para sus compañeros de la liga. Había escuchado sus palabras pero no parecía haberlas comprendido, excepto por la referencia a la emergencia en curso por la que lo habían ido a buscar.

 

 

 

 

— ¿Acaso estás loco? Él no puede acompañarnos. Es una emergencia...mundial —Hal proyectó una imagen del planeta frente a Superman— Y no estas usando el uni...

 

 

 

Clark se cambió antes de que Hal terminará de hablar, ganándose una mirada furibunda de su parte.

 

 

 

— Olvídalo —Linterna cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

 

 

 

Superman sonrió —Bruce podrá ver mis habilidades— besó de nuevo a su tritón, acomodándolo en su lugar habitual, entre sus brazos, cargándolo.

 

 

— ¿Viajaremos?  —El tritón comenzó a acariciar el emblema que tanto le agradaba a la vista y tacto, y se acomodó para la travesía.

 

 

 

—Superman... no sé si llevar al tritón a la batalla sea, lo… ideal — Flash intercambio miradas nerviosas con el linterna y volvió sus ojos al otro que parecía no atenderlos del todo, pero se puso en movimiento, pues ya  habían retrasado demasiado su asistencia en aquel conflicto que los requería como héroes. Después tendrían tiempo para solucionar el asunto de Bruce.

 

El velocista escarlata desapareció en una estela de colores vibrante y Superman y Linterna se movieron de inmediato detrás de él.

 

  
— Ni siquiera sé si llevar a Superman está bien —Flash hablaba con Linterna verde mientras corría debajo de él— no parece muy enfocado... pero no es como si podamos separarlo o prevenirlo del tritón cuando ni siquiera nos escucha, ¿Crees  que sea peligroso? Si tiene el poder sobre Superman...  —Dejó las palabras al aire— Qué más dijeron los guardianes sobre él, sobre Bruce. Tal vez sea más prudente recolocarlo en otro planeta, lejos de Clark. ¡Qué tal si lo lastiman porque está distraído!

 

  
  
Bruce permanecía calmado entre los otros brazos, sonriéndose ante la sensación del aire fresco, pero había pasado ya algunas horas lejos del agua, sin siquiera beber agua —Kal, agua  —se llevó los dedos a los labios sintiéndolos resecos. Pero al mirar hacia abajo, sus ojos se abrieron impresionados.  
  


 

 

 

Jamás había visto el mar.  
  


 

 

Jamás había visto tanta agua cristalina—  ¡KAL!  —Comenzó a removerse señalando hacia lo profundo del mar del Caribe.

.

 — Flash, no creo que sea prudente hablar de Superman mientras Superman está cerca. Super oído ¿recuerdas?— miró al velocista y disparó una pista desde su anillo para que Flash la tomará y corriera al lado de él. Si, sabía que Barry podía correr sobre el agua, pero lo quería corriendo a su lado—  ¡¿Ahora cuál es el problema Superman?!

 

 

 

Clark se había detenido en cuanto Bruce había mostrado emoción, pero al ver el mar. Jadeó dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones. El mar era peligroso e inmenso, si soltaba a Bruce en aquellas aguas podría atacarlo un tiburón o algo peor.

 

 

Además incluso él tendría problemas para encontrarlo si se perdía en esa inmensidad.

 

 

 

 

— No... —apretó a Bruce contra él— No ahora... lo visitaremos después, lo prometo— reanudó el vuelo.

 

 

 

 

— Salvemos al mundo, después nos encargamos de este nuevo problema. Los guardianes han dicho que el tritón puede ser una criatura salvaje y peligrosa que incluso puede comer carne humana. Aparentemente la especie está casi extinta debido a la cacería para obtener sus bellas escamas y cuerdas vocales que se utilizan para crear instrumentos mágicos en su mundo... —Hal le explicó a grandes rasgos, parte de la información a Barry. Retomando la marcha detrás de Superman

 

 

 

Bruce se removió un poco más, pero al escuchar a Clark le dedicó una larga y triste mirada, asintiendo y pegando su frente al otro pecho suspirando; confiaba en el súper hombre... aunque se preguntaba si algo así existía en aquel planeta, por qué jamás lo había llevado. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar seguir al mar aun cuando se alejaron a una zona de selva donde parecía haber un conjunto de villanos reunidos.

 

 

 

La Legión del mal parecía pretender dar su golpe maestro y hacer caer de una vez por toda a aquellos héroes... aunque por la calma en que los héroes se tomaban aquello, era obvio no parecían representar una muy terrible amenaza.  
  
Aún así había villanos que debían considerarse como era Metallo y Lex Luthor entre otros.  
  
— Superman, ¿crees... que fue buena idea traerlo? —Barry miró a Bruce que aun no bajaba e los otros brazos mirando todo con franca curiosidad.

 

 

Los villanos parecían haberlos estado esperando, pero ahora  miraban confundidos al hombre joven que iba en los brazos del kryptoniano, nunca lo habían visto antes con la liga. Y no era Lois Lane.

 

 

 

— Él se quedará detrás y a salvo. No corre ningún peligro, estaré vigilándolo todo el tiempo— Clark bajó a Bruce y lo dejó tocar suavemente el suelo con los pies —Permanece aquí y no te acerques, hay un par de cosas que mis amigos y yo debemos hacer y después regresaremos a casa— Le besó la frente.  
  


 

 

 

— ¿Pero quién diablos es ese?— Luthor frunció el ceño, confundido— ¿Tú lo habías visto antes?— Interrogó a Metallo. —  ¿Alguno de ustedes lo había visto antes?—  Lanzó la pregunta general, pero todos parecían estar en blanco igual que él— Bueno no importa quién sea, vamos a capturarlo, si Superman lo quiere, ¡yo lo quiero, vamos por él!  
  


 

 

Hal que sobrevolaba el área, miró a los villanos ponerse en movimiento. Todos parecían tener un solo objetivo y aquello no tenía sentido. Hasta hacia poco estaban custodiando el arma principal de su plan maligno y ahora la dejaban desprotegida para ir todos tras otra cosa.  
  
— ¡Flash! ¡Superman!  —Hal disparó una lluvia de flechas sobre sus enemigos mientras llamaba la atención de sus compañeros.

 

 

 

Entre el señor frio y reverse-flash, detuvieron las flechas dejando al grupo continuar moviéndose.

 

 

— Kal…  —Bruce se tensó cuando vio a aquellos extraños hombres ir en su dirección, pero Superman seguía siendo una impenetrable barrera entre ellos y el tritón... eso era hasta que una mano salió desde la tierra, y Grundy jalaba al súper hombre con fuerzas dejándolo sin protección.

 

 

 

— Sabía era una mala idea... PÉSIMA IDEA, traer un civil, algo así... si tuviéramos una voz de razón... oh la tenemos es Superman, pero ahora parece no ser él - Flash hablaba consigo mismo mientras intentaba frenar a los otros que los superaban en número, pues la liga había considerado no era necesario enviar a la caballería, pues tenían a Superman.  
  
— Qué tenemos aquí....  —Bruce escuchó a su espalda una voz aterciopelada, antes de girarse y ver un rostro de piel rosada y ojos oscuros que brillaron con deseo  —Un tritón —Era obvio que así como los Linterna sabían lo que Bruce era, Sinestro también tendría aquél conocimiento, y aun sin su cola lo había podido detectar con facilidad.  
  


Con su anillo lo atrapó, rodeándolo de energía amarilla.

 

Bruce miró asustado como era levantado del suelo—  Kal KAL ¡KAL! ¡KAL-EL! —Gritó con fuerzas la criatura creando una onda tan poderosa que incluso Superman sintió sus oídos lastimarse, y al mismo tiempo se liberaba de aquel extraño encantado bajo el que  se encontraba.  
  


 

Cuando perdió la concentración por el dolor en sus oídos, la capsula amarilla de Sinestro se  quebró y había causado que el tritón cayera con fuerzas en el suelo rodando ligeramente en el suelo llenándose de lodo, y al ponerse en pie y tratar de huir, resbalaba y caía hasta lo que parecía una pequeña lagunilla formada por la lluvia. No lo suficientemente profunda para sumergirse, pero si para iniciar el cambio en el otro hombre que escuchó la ropa trozarse cuando su fuerte cola de luminosas escamas, reemplazaba sus piernas.  
  


 

 

No entendía qué estaba pasando y por qué Kal no le había permitido ir  hacía el mar y en cambio estaba ahí, rodeado de seres peligrosos, en agua enlodada, de la que no podía escapar.

 

 

 

 

— Tendrás que buscar otro ingrediente para tu plato de sushi —Hal lanzó  una lluvia de espadas contra Sinestro que materializó un escudo y una espada en su mano derecha— Ah, así que quieres jugar a los caballeros—  se armó con una armadura medieval y pronto las estelas de amarillo y verde, chocaban en el cielo.  
  


 

 

La sacudida que Grundy le dio y el puñetazo sobre su nariz, lograron que Clark se despojará totalmente del trance donde el tritón lo había sumido por accidente. Peleó con Grundy puño contra puño, el zombie gigante lo atrapó entre sus brazos para aplastarlo pero Superman le golpeó la cara con su nuca y se liberó de su agarre— ¡Bruce!  —Voló a toda velocidad hacía el tritón. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando al llevarlo directo hacia la legión del mal?... No lo recordaba.

 

 

 

— ¿Una... sirena?  —El señor frio apuntaba ya su arma hacia Bruce que atrapado entre el lodo no podía moverse, y les miraba peligrosamente mientras se acercaban.

 

 

Los ojos  del tritón se prendieron con una extraña luz dorada anormal, mientras las escamas de su cola se opacaban hasta tornarse completamente negras. Las aletas en su espalda y brazos parecían endurecerse dando la apariencia de ser ahora peligrosas y cortantes.  
  


 

Comenzó a mover la punta de la cola en  el  fango como un felino nervioso que se prepara para saltar sobre su presa, pero en lugar de ello, los labios del tritón se abrieron y lo que salió de su boca fue una melodiosa voz, aterciopelada e irresistible.

 

 

 — No se acerquen  —sonrió cuando los otros se detuvieron de inmediato— Alto —apenas y tenía que hablar para que su voz vibrara por toda el área, y afectara a todos los presentes que detuvieron el combate de manera inmediata sin voluntad para seguir.  
  


 

— Kal —llamó al kryptoniano sin dejar de mirar al grupo de villanos frente a él, sin querer perderlos de vista.

 

 

Cuando Hal había visto los cambios en el tritón, de inmediato se había rodeado a él y a Superman en un campo insonoro. Sinestro, Luthor, Grundy, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban bajo el encanto de la sirena— Superman, cuando te encontramos, actuabas de manera extraña, muy posesivo con él y obedecías a cualquier palabra que salía de su boca. Aunque no era un efecto tan profundo— Hal le explicó a Superman que miraba impresionado hacia el tritón.  
  


 

— Acércame a él por favor— Le pidió al linterna que hizo flotar aquella esfera en dirección al tritón— Todo estará bien, déjame salir.  
  


 

— ¡Ah no!, esa cosa va a tomar control de tu mente y seré el único que quedará para detenerlo.  
  


 

— No hay necesidad de detenerlo Hal, él no es una amenaza. Confía en mí.  
  
Hal torció la boca sin estar del todo convenció pero hizo un espacio para que Superman saliera y de inmediato volvió a recluirse en su esfera buscando a Flash con la mirada.  
  


 

— Bruce, aquí estoy. Lo siento tanto... no debí traerte aquí —Clark llegó hasta el tritón y lo tomó en brazos de inmediato.

 

 

 

Las escamas negras se sentían diferentes, no eran húmedas y suaves, eran duras, como kevlar afilado— Kal...  —a pesar de la apariencia peligrosa, se aferró al otro con fuerza estremeciéndose un poco— Kal, iban a experimentar conmigo...

 

 

 

Bruce no entendía el concepto de enemigos o salir lastimado en una batalla, pues el único punto de comparación que tenía, es que uno sufría cuando se experimentaba con el. Señaló una parte de su cola, donde parecía el Sr Frio había disparado y congelado una parte de la zona; aquello debía ser lo que había desatado la respuesta del tritón.

 

— No soy una cosa, soy Bruce  —miró de mala gana a Hal; era obvio el tritón manejaba mucho mejor el lenguaje, y aunque el campo impedía entrara sonido, no significaba el sonido no saliera.— No voy a tomar control de tu mente... eres mi... —la palabra "dueño" le supo amarga, así que la silenció— Soy tuyo —terminó por decir, relajándose entre los brazos del súper hombre, mirando de reojo como todos parecían congelados.  
  


 

Incluso el velocista parecía afectado.

 

 

 

 

Clark estaba impresionado con lo que ocurría. Sintió su corazón doler ante el miedo que reflejaba la voz de Bruce al mencionar el hecho de que querían experimentar con él— Eso no va a ocurrir...nadie va a experimentar contigo, no de nuevo  —Disparó su visión calorífica contra aquella cola con mucho cuidado para deshacerse del hielo— Hal no quiso faltarte al respeto, solo está preocupado porque... estás dominando a nuestros amigos con tu voz. ¿Sabías que podías hacer eso?.  
  
Lanzó la pregunta sin ningún tipo de acusación, incluso usaba el tono de un padre preocupado por descubrir una habilidad inusual en su pequeño pero que está tratando de infundirle confianza.

 

 

 

— ¿Sabías de esta habilidad?

 

 

 

 

Bruce negó enérgicamente— No lo sabía... o no habría sido prisionero —suspiró— En ese estanque... con cadenas— le dedicó una mirada llena de resentimiento— Te lo habría dicho  —concluyó finalmente, sintiendo alivio cuando Clark lo había liberado de aquel hielo que lo lastimaba, aun así algunas escamas cayeron al suelo haciéndolo suspirar  de manera más profunda— Viví toda mi vida en ese lugar... mataron a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño, y me secuestraron - Miró como Hal parecía querer hacer reaccionar a Barry que no parecía capaz de responder, mirando al frente, inmóvil. —Ustedes... creen que soy como ellos— señaló hacia los villanos  — ¿No confían en mí?

 

 

 

— Yo confió en ti  —Clark respondió de inmediato— Vives conmigo y Krypto te adora aunque creas que quiere morderte —Se rio y frotó la punta de su nariz con la del tritón— Tienes razón, mi pregunta estuvo fuera de lugar, si hubieras conocido estás habilidades, habrías escapado de ese lugar mucho tiempo atrás— Miró hacia Hal.  
  
— ¡En eso tienes un punto!— Le gritó a Bruce desde su lugar, había descendido después de ver que la criatura no tomaba el dominio de la mente de Clark y estaba frente a Barry sacudiéndolo ligeramente. Cargó a Flash con una mano gigante de energía verde y lo llevó frente al tritón— Ahora, libéralo.  
  


 

— Por favor —Agregó Superman mirando a Hal para recordarle que Bruce merecía un trato respetuoso.

 

 

 

Bruce miró a Hal con mala cara; aquel hombre no le agradaba... en absoluto. Sabía era un Linterna y sabia lo había llevado al planeta. Aunque su lenguaje no era demasiado fluido aun, no significaba no tuviera mucho conocimiento acumulado.

 

 

 —Bien  —fue su respuesta cortante hacia Hal, y una caricia suave en el rostro a Clark, mirando hacia Barry— Clark acércame  —cuando Hal parecía ir a negarse, Bruce sonrió  de lado — no voy a morderlo, si quisiera morder a alguien seria a ti para arrancarte la  garganta  —Pronunció aún más su sonrisa  al ver el rostro indignado del linterna y cuando tuvo a Barry a su lado, se estiro para murmurar en su oído.  
  


 

Unos segundos después el velocista parecía parpadear confundido y sacudir la cabeza— ¿Hal?  —miró a su amigo—Hal qué... oh... Hal... —los ojos azules se llenaron  repentinamente de lujuria— Jamás había notado lo bien que ese uniforme define tus pectorales  —de un segundo a otro estaba detrás del castaño pasándole las manos por el pecho y diversas zonas, frotándose contra él.  
  


 

— ¿¡Que!?  —Bruce ladró a la defensiva ante la mirada de Clark  —Parecía molesto y el robot número 7 de la fortaleza dice que el sexo ayuda a estimular endorfinas y relajar los músculos, el parecía necesitarlo.  —Se defendió indignado señalando a Jordan.

 

 

 

Clark se sonrojó furiosamente— ¡No! Bruce, lo que sea que hayas hecho con Barry, deshazlo  —miró tenso la escena— El sexo es solo… es... es una cosa que debe hacerse únicamente con tu pareja, con la persona que amas, el sexo no es para usarse como relajante....eso no... ¡No es correcto!- Tosió nervioso.  
  
— ¡Hey hey!, baja la velocidad Flash  —Hal apartó a Barry con una barrera de energía verde. Se había sentido extrañamente acalorado, no podía decir qué era esa sensación en su vientre, pero se negaba a creer la teoría de las estúpidas mariposas que revolotean. Él no era gay de eso estaba muy seguro. Miró largamente a Flash... y ya no se sintió tan seguro.

 

 

 

— Pero el robot número 7... —Frunció el entrecejo— ¿Es porque... el velocista no es una hembra? —De pronto pareció terriblemente preocupado por aquel tema— ¿dos machos de una misma especie no pueden tener relaciones? ¿Y si son de diferentes especies?  —al ver la mirada apremiante de Clark, miró de reojo a Flash y murmuró algo en una lengua que nadie entendió, pero parecía nativa para el tritón.

 

 

Barry se detuvo cuando tenía su mano en la entrepierna de Jordan— ¡HAL! YO.. yo... Hal...  —con el rostro del color de su traje, se alejó varios metros— Yo lo siento yo...  —miró al tritón de mala manera— ¡Fue esa sirena verdad! ¡Superman!, ¡Es peligroso!  
  
Bruce pareció sisear y volver al lado  de Clark dócilmente.

 

 

— ¡No!  —Clark levantó la voz, pero de inmediato retomó su usual postura pacifica— No es peligroso... si, puede controlar las mentes pero no es la primera persona con esa habilidad y está bajo mi protección  —Miró hacia el velocista y el policía espacial alternativamente.  
  


 

—Bien uhm... —Hal se aclaró la garganta, estaba concentrado, pensando en alguna cosa desagradable que le ayudara a olvidar la sensación cálida entre sus piernas. El grito de Superman ayudó bastante— No vamos a ponernos a pelear en este momento. Hay cosas que resolver, primero ellos— Señaló a la legión del mal.  
  


 

 

— ¿Creen que la liga pueda hacerse cargo sin mí? Lo mejor es sacar a Bruce de aquí... lamento mucho todo esto— bajó la mirada apenado y en seguida miró hacia el tritón acariciándole una mejilla— No es el momento de explicártelo... lo haremos en casa.

 

 

 

Bruce negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más, apoyándose contra el otro pecho mientras que Barry y Hal intercambiaban una mirada, visiblemente alterados y apenados el uno con el otro— Podemos con ello —después de todo los villanos parecían congelados en su lugar, así que fue cuestión de minutos para que el tritón viajara de regreso con rumbo a casa, notando que esta vez no pasaban sobre el mar, y parecían dirigirse no a Metrópolis, si no al lugar frio donde se encontraba la fortaleza de la soledad.  
  


 

Su cola comenzó a secarse para deja en su lugar, la presencia de  aquel par de piernas, que a pesar de no poseer escamas, si parecían afectadas por el ataque del señor frio. Bruce paseó sus dedos por la zona afectada y miró a Clark largamente antes de hablar— Vamos a casa Kal... —Miró la fortaleza a lo lejos y se acurruco contra el otro pues sentía el aire frío contra su cara; se sentía abatido.  
  


 

 

Si dos machos no podían estar juntos aun si eran de especies diferentes, él no podría estar con Kal... y tal vez por ello, había mirado de esa manera a la hembra de la oficina.

 

 

Aunque Kal era bueno y amable con él, quizá el único futuro que existía para ellos era el de una relación tan simple como la de un amo y su exótica mascota.

 

 

 

Cuando entraron a la fortaleza de la soledad, Bruce sentía que el aire frio polar había congelado su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir eligiendo nuestra historia. Este es el capitulo penúltimo y nos alegra mucho seguir contando con sus comentarios, su apoyo y sus hermosos kudos. Para nosotros ha sido un placer ir trayendo para ustedes las actualizaciones de esta historia que han recibido con tanto entusiasmo. Esperamos seguir contando con su compañía hasta el final.


	6. Bajo el Mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La crisis ha finalizado, ahora Bruce sabe cual es su lugar en el mundo.

El primer pensamiento de Clark fue que Bruce estaba herido o débil, por eso al entrar en la fortaleza lo primero que hizo fue llevar al tritón a su habitación personal. Sí, quizá era mejor idea llevarlo a su estanque, pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que aquella herida era insignificante. Lo dejó con cuidado en la cama

 

— Quédate quieto... voy a revisarte— Lo escaneó con su visión de rayos x pero no había nada mal en el otro. 

 

Suspiró tranquilo.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Tienes alguna otra herida?, ¿Estás preocupado por Flash y Linterna verde? Te aseguro que ellos nunca te harían daño —Le tomó la barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos— Qué ocurre...

 

— La hembra... —se corrigió — Kal, la mujer de tu oficina —frunció el entrecejo ligeramente— Ella te gusta —no era una pregunta, pero tampoco pretendía darle aquel tono de acusación. Levantó la mirada, mortificado y confundido — Pero eres mío... — al escuchar sus propias palabras se debatió entre guardar silencio o continuar con aquello— Es, yo... yo soy tuyo —suspiró molesto— Tú eres mi dueño... 

 

Entonces el problema tal vez no era que los dos eran hombres, si no que él era su mascota. Se encontraban en niveles distintos, separados por una barrera que iba más allá del asunto de género. Se trataba de una condición de estatus. Él nunca podría ser más que un experimento, una mascota.

 

Bruce le dedico a Clark una larga mirada, sus ojos estaban inundados con la sombra del temor. No sabía cómo poner sus pensamientos en palabras y se rindió con la desazón de un suspiro— Estoy bien —Movió sus piernas ligeramente y las abrazó, apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas— mis escamas jamás habían cambiado de color así, me crees... ¿verdad? — Pareció suplicante — yo no te mentiría. 

 

— Se que tu no me mentirías —Clark se quitó la capa y con ella cubrió las piernas de Bruce mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Le acarició las piernas por sobre la tela y le dio un momento más para que la paz del silencio le ayudará a comprender que nada malo iba a ocurrir entre ellos. 

 

Cuando habló de nuevo, la voz de Superman resonó por la habitación.

 

— Lois es... —Sabía que no tenía caso mentirle a Bruce, porque Bruce no le mentía a él— Sí, me gusta… es divertida y siempre está metida en problemas. No sabe tener prudencia y... confieso que siempre me ha parecido alguien especial. Tal vez porque no es como el resto de las mujeres— Se acostó y se llevó a Bruce a su lado para darle refugio contra su pecho. Su mano grande y cálida comenzó a acariciarle la espalda para reconfortarlo por si sus palabras le hacían daño— Yo no soy tu dueño Bruce, ya no tienes cadenas y nunca más volverás a tenerlas. No me perteneces... no le perteneces a nadie. Ahora tu única obligación es ser feliz, libre y feliz. Esas deberían ser las únicas obligaciones que todos deberíamos tener.

 

 

El tritón sintió una mezcla de felicidad y amargura; sí, Kal estaba interesado en esa mujer de bonitos ojos y labios rosados, pero le alegraba saber Kal no lo veía como una posesión— Pero... — pareció pensativo— Si no te perteneciera... ¿qué hago aquí?— se sentó y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con los dedos— Si fuera libre... yo no debería seguir aquí...Esta es tu casa —bajó la mirada— no nuestra.

 

 

El superhombre podía malinterpretar las palabras del tritón; pensando que se refería a que su naturaleza lo condicionaba a vivir en el mar. Pero para Bruce, el pensar en estar ahí, sin ser la pareja de Clark, o su mascota no tenía sentido. Prefería ser su mascota si eso significaba que podía quedarse.

 

Esta vez fue Clark el que se sintió inquieto, sentía como si tuviera un clavo ardiente medio enterrado en el corazón y era una sensación muy incómoda — ¿A qué te refieres?...Claro que este es tu hogar —Le gustaba la manera en que aquellos dedos se paseaban una y otra vez marcando el símbolo de su casa. Casi sonrió por la elegancia con que esos dedos se movían. Se apoyo sobre sus codos para poder enderezarse un poco en la cama e interrogó a Bruce con la mirada — ¿No te sientes cómodo aquí? Podemos... puedo traer más agua — Le ofreció ligeramente desesperado por retenerlo.

 

Odiaba la idea de que Bruce estuviera pensando en marcharse a las profundidades del mar.

 

— No, está bien, no necesito más agua — evitó mirarlo a los ojos sin saber cómo poner en palabras lo que sentía. Ese no podía ser su hogar porque simplemente no había cabida ahí para él, no como mascota, no como objeto no como pareja. — Es... — Sintió un nudo en la garganta, su cuerpo respondió de manera involuntaria aferrándose a la capa roja del otro dándole un jaloncito — ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —sonaba herido— Este no es mi hogar... porque no soy tu mascota... y no te pertenezco y... — silenció lo último. Temía un rechazo rotundo. Porque Kal estaba enamorado de la bonita hembra de cabello negro y sedoso.

 

 

Clark tuvo que sentarse totalmente de nuevo para poder estar en igual de condición con Bruce —....Sé que este lugar no es tan bonito como tu antigua casa... pero es tu hogar, claro que perteneces aquí a mi lado 

 

 

Cada vez que el tritón decía que aquella no era su casa y que no pertenecía ahí, la desesperación creía su pecho y sentía de manera más palpable el clavo ardiente en su corazón — Quieres... ¿quieres ir al mar? Podemos ir al mar pero no puedes quedarte ahí... ese no es tu hogar, tu hogar está aquí. A mi lado.

 

De manera impulsiva buscó sus labios, pero sus movimientos podían llegar a ser tan rápidos como sus pensamientos, así que se detuvo con su boca muy cerca de la de Bruce, si decía cualquier cosa, el simple movimiento provocaría un beso.

 

— ¿El mar? — Los ojos de Bruce se abrieron con sorpresa; había visto fotos y leído sobre el mar, pero apenas aquel día lo había conocido— ¿Me llevarías al mar Kal? — le tomó el rostro entre las manos acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares sintiendo su corazón acelerándose ante la idea. 

 

El brillo en los ojos de Bruce no le agradó al kryptoniano. Se sintió absurdo por tener celos del mar.

 

— ¡Sí, sí Kal, llévame al mar, quiero ir al mar...! — La idea lo entusiasmó cuando tuvo una idea — Se le separó para poder mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Me llevaras volando al mar? ¿Me dejaras entrar al mar? Quiero entrar al mar —insistió una y otra vez— Ahora — tensó los labios al dar aquella orden— por favor —agregó al final así como Clark se lo había enseñado al pedir algo— Necesito ir al mar — parecía de pronto muy serio y decidido.

 

 

No había kryptonita cerca y sin embargo, Clark sintió que perdía la fuerza. Así que de eso se trataba todo. El tritón se sentía fuera de su hábitat... no estaba cómodo fuera del agua, ni siquiera a su lado.

 

 

Pensar en tener a Bruce confinado al estanque o a la bañera le pareció tan injusto y cruel que no pudo evitar preguntarse, por qué no había llevado al tritón al mar desde un principio. Cuando habían descubierto que Bruce podía habitar sin problemas en agua salada, la primera opción de Superman debió ser llevar al tritón al mar, ponerlo al cuidado de Arthur y...

 

Ya no quería seguir pensando al respecto. 

 

— Te llevaré al mar... — Accedió sin muchos ánimos pero se obligó a sonreír. Había tanta determinación en aquellos ojos grises y la voz de Bruce era casi un mandato— Se reacomodó la capa y le ofreció sus brazos —Te llevaré de inmediato.

 

 

— ¡Gracias Kal! 

 

Estaba tan emocionado que no notó el gesto triste de su compañero. Estaba tan feliz de poder solucionar aquello que solo se aferró al otro con fuerzas sin dejar de sonreír, sintiendo como, efectivamente Clark se ponía en movimiento con él en brazos, protegiéndolo del inclemente frio del exterior, pero pronto el aire cambiaba, se volvía cálido y húmedo, tanto que sintió algunas escamas surgiendo en sus mejillas, las tocó pasándose los dedos curioso y le dedicó una gran sonrisa al súper hombre.

 

— Kal —sin pensarlo dos veces se arrancó una escama brillante y azul— Quiero que la tengas por favor, no la pierdas — Parecía muy determinado en lo que le pedía al otro.

 

 

Clark no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era el colmo de la crueldad. 

 

Bien, sí, sabía que Bruce le daba aquella escama como un recuerdo. Pero la idea de perderlo y quedarse solo con aquella bonita pieza solo logró atormentarlo aun más. Y a pesar de todo, sonrió.

 

 

—Voy a guardarla en un sitio muy especial, te prometo que jamás voy a perderla y que la persona que desee arrebatármela tendrá que asesinarme primero —Se sentía desolado. 

 

 

Odió su increíble y estúpida velocidad porque había hecho el viaje demasiado corto aún cuando había tratado de postergarlo. Descendió en la playa, a la orilla del mar, pero no bajó a Bruce. No quería hacerlo...

 

 

— ¡El mar Kal! ¡¡Es el mar!! — Sus ojos reflejaron el azul del mar y el cielo, se removió entre los otros brazos, bajó y se detuvo al sentir la arena en sus pies descalzos. Soltando un gritito de emoción, salto para abrazar a Clark por el cuello y tomar sus labios — ¡Gracias Kal! —y sin más, el tritón le dio la espalda y corrió hacia el mar, perdiéndose en cuestión de segundos en aquella inmensidad; sin más palabras, sin ceremonias, sin más.

 

Bruce tenía una cosa y solo una en mente, y estaba decidido a cumplirla.

 

Fue como si le arrancaran el alma de manera brutal — ¡Espera....! — Clark no supo si Bruce no lo escuchó o decidió ignorarlo o tal vez él había tardado mucho en hablar.

 

En cuanto Bruce fue cubierto por la primera ola, un montón de arena salió volando en ambos lados cuando Superman alzó el vuelo de manera violenta y comenzó a revisar debajo del agua. Su poderosa visión podía ver perfectamente entre aquella mole de agua, pero no podía abarcarlo todo. Se metió debajo de las olas y miró al rededor, ya estaba en mar profundo y la usual vida marina huía de él. El corazón le latía con violencia.

 

Lo había perdido y Bruce se había marchado de su lado sin siquiera despedirse.

 

 

-:-

 

 

Cuando salía a la superficie se dio cuenta de que era ya de noche, había perdido noción del tiempo bajo el agua, y sumergido en lo más profundo, la luz no alcanzaba a filtrarse, así que cuando el día había acabado y la noche había llegado, iluminando el cielo con la luna y estrellas, Bruce tardó en ubicarse. Cerró los ojos y pareció confundido. 

 

No podía sentir lo que había dejado en la superficie para guiarse de regreso a la playa.... y el mar era tan extenso que no tenía idea donde estaba. Sentía el cuerpo fresco por aquel que era su ambiente natural, pero también cansado, pues en un solo día había ido de su cuerpo marítimo al terrestre varias veces, y los músculos le dolían.

 

— Kal —trató de olfatear, pero el aroma del mar era tan intenso que no le permitía distinguir nada, así que se sumergió y comenzó a nadar desesperadamente.

 

Aquel espació era interminable. Procuraba ir en línea recta sin cambiar su dirección al nadar, pero aun así, no podía ver el final.

 

Para cuando el sol salía en la mañana, Bruce estaba agotado. Sí, era un tritón y pertenecía al mar, pero era como pedirle a un humano caminar casi veinte horas seguidas, era obvio existía un agotamiento del cuerpo.

 

 

Pero finalmente la había encontrado, la orilla de donde había partido. Una playa virgen sin ojos curiosos, pero que reconoció no sin dificultad. — ¿Kal? —sacó la cabeza aun en la profundidad pero no podía ver al súper hombre, así que dejo que las olas lo arrastraran hasta la costa, donde miró confundido a su alrededor — ¡KAL! 

 

 

¿Y si se había marchado...? ¿Y si lo había abandonado para ir con aquella bonita hembra de negros cabellos?

 

 

-:-

 

 

Nunca antes le había pasado pero ahora, se daba por vencido. Cuando la noche había caído y el mar se había sumido en su profunda oscuridad. Clark suspiró derrotado. No sentía fuerza, ni ánimo. La marea subió como todas las noches e incluso escuchó el canto de algunas ballenas.

 

El sonido le pareció hermoso, pero tan triste que alimentó su espíritu derrotado. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero por primera vez en toda su vida no quería hacer lo correcto, quería tener a Bruce a su lado para siempre, en la fortaleza, en Metrópolis incluso estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a Smallville. Si no lo había hecho antes era porque temía alejarlo demasiado del agua.

 

Clark regresó a la playa, aterrizó en la arena que guardaba el calor del día y contempló el mar hasta el amanecer. Fue entonces cuando decidió irse... pero no pudo hacerlo. Voló hasta lo alto de un conjunto de rocas y permaneció ahí, contemplando de manera triste el mar.

 

Cuando la mañana avanzó un poco más su súper oído escuchó el llamado del tritón. Clark se movió con toda su velocidad en busca de él— ¡Bruce!

 

Bruce tenia algún tiempo en la arena, por lo que estaba ya de pie, completamente desnudo, limpiándose la arena que se había quedado adherida a su cuerpo, mientras sostenía algo en su mano, pero al escuchar la otra voz se giró de inmediato y al ver al superhombre sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrima; jamás había llorado, pero pensar en que Kal simplemente se había marchado y jamás volvería a verlo lo había sumido en una tristeza tan profunda, que al regresar a la superficie ante la voz, no pudo desprenderse del todo de lo que había estado sintiendo. 

 

— Kal —Corrió torpemente hacia el otro, pues sus músculos seguían cansados, pero a medio camino cayó de rodillas respirando agitado, aun así sus ojos de inmediato buscaron los azules para comprobar que no era una alucinación.

 

Kal estaba ahí, no se había marchado.

 

— Kal —murmuró con voz suave mientras extendía su mano, y al abrirla le mostraba un collar precioso, por el que muchas mujeres y coleccionistas hubieran matado; tenía escamas luminosas del tritón, que bajo los rayos del sol brillaban más que cualquier joya. También había perlas, y coral que relucía tornasol, y algunos materiales que Clark jamás había visto en su vida.

 

El tritón a pesar de estar cansado, no bajó su mano, esperando que su valioso obsequio fuera aceptado.

 

Clark libró la distancia que lo separaba de Bruce, dio pasos largos y rápidos. Miró el collar que era una joya preciosa pero lo que realmente estaba atrapando su atención era aquel hombre de ojos claros. Cuando llegó hasta él se dejó caer de rodillas en la arena y tomó el collar pero su gesto más decisivo fue atrapar al otro en un abrazo— Regresaste —Le llenó el rostro de besos pasando varias veces por su boca— Estás a salvo.... Creí... creí que ibas a quedarte en tu nuevo hogar ¿Te mantuviste lejos del peligro? ¿Te asustó un tiburón? —Lo miraba con aprehensión.

 

 

— ¿Nuevo hogar? —pareció confundido y miro de reojo el mar — No, ese es el mar —le quitó el collar que acababa de darle y se lo puso alrededor del cuello.

 

 

Clark no podía saberlo, pues aunque había estudiado algunas cosas sobre la cultura a la que pertenecía el tritón, la verdad es que la mayoría de la información la tenían los linternas y si Hal Jordan hubiera estado presente en aquel momento podría haberle dicho que Bruce prácticamente estaba pidiéndole matrimonio al haber confeccionado aquel collar de alianza — No soy tu mascota — dijo de pronto — pero tu casa es mi hogar —le miró a los ojos— Kal... hable con delfines, y algunos tiburones, y dicen es totalmente aceptable dos machos estén juntos si así lo desean, en especial con los humanos.

 

 

Bruce se llevo una mano al pecho y continuó hablando de manera digna. 

 

— Yo soy de otra especie, y ellos dijeron que jamás habían visto a un tiburon macho con un delfín macho, pero que si habían visto pájaros de diferente especie juntos.... y —se frustró— no me importa ¬—pareció molesto — no me importa la bonita hembra de negros cabellos... — torció los labios— si quisieras tener descendencia con ella por poseer lo necesario para reproducirte, estaría bien por mi— pareció concluir, había pensado en aquello durante toda la noche— pero eres mío —Zanjó el asunto mirándolo convencido. — Y yo soy tuyo... y allá, entre la nieve, y entre los edificios, es nuestro hogar... —tomó su mano— ¿verdad? — terminó por preguntar algo inseguro.

 

 

La fuerza del abrazo de Clark mermó. Escuchó todas aquellas palabras sin responder una sola, pero sus gestos eran bastante expresivos. 

 

 

Primero estaba confundido, después cuando creyó que comenzaba a comprender, se confundió de nuevo y cuando finalmente lo comprendió, abrió mucho los ojos—¿Hablaste con los tiburones y los delfines? ¬— Ok, eso no era lo que realmente lo tenía sorprendido. ¿Aquel tritón estaba... estaba diciéndole que lo amaba?

 

 

Clark tocó el collar que ahora colgaba de su cuello y por primera vez le puso verdadera atención a la confección. Las piedritas y cada material estaban primorosamente acomodados. Aquella parecía más que una simple joya ornamental. Y si, no necesitó demasiado para comprender que estaba en una situación similar a recibir un anillo de compromiso. Quiso corresponder con algo, pero en ese instante no tenía mucho a la mano, todo lo que pudo darle fue un beso.

 

 

Lo sujetó por la cintura y lo levantó ligeramente del suelo al atraparlo en un abrazo renovado, por esa razón, no tuvo que inclinarse para poder separar sus labios suavemente con su lengua y prolongar aquel beso lleno de humedad —...Soy tuyo y tú eres mío — Concedió con una sonrisa llena de amor.

 

— ¿Sin hembras? —Bruce recargó su frente contra la otra mirándole a los ojos — solo tú y yo... — torció los labios —Y Krypto y el robot numero 7 —sonrió ante el pensamiento y fue él quien esta vez buscó los otros labios sin poder dejar de sonreírse. 

 

Si Bruce hubiera conocido los cuentos de hadas, hubiera pensado se encontraba en uno, donde un valiente y apuesto héroe lo rescataba del encierro para llevarlo a un palacio y tener un felices para siempre a su lado. 

 

— Tuyo, mío —Bruce jamás había escuchado el término "te amo" de lo contrario lo hubiera usado para resumir su conversación sobre lo que pensaba y sentía, pero aun le quedaba mucho por conocer, por descubrir y por hacer, pero todo lo haría al lado de aquel hombre que significaba para él mas una capa roja o una insignia, era su mundo entero, sin máscaras, sin disfraces— Para siempre 

 

Bajo las luces cálidas del medio día y con la canción del mar susurrando sobre la arena. Sus siluetas se fundieron en un nuevo beso que marcaba con dulzura el inicio de su cuento de hadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de la primera parte de la historia! Esperamos de todo corazón que la hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras al leer sus comentarios. Nos han dado ánimos para seguir la continuación en donde veremos la vida cotidiana de un Kryptoniano y su tritón en medio de una gran ciudad. Gracias por habernos acompañado hasta el final y una disculpa por la demora. El último capítulo estaba ya listo pero no encontrábamos el espacio para editarlo y fuera apto para sus ojos. Gracias por la paciencia, gracias por el apoyo y sobre todo, gracias por sus lindas palabras.
> 
> Moony & Paddy


End file.
